ZWL, Zero Wrestling League
by ZERO MASON
Summary: Welcome to ZWL, the new training area fot TWF and DWE. Send in your Apps.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Zero Mason, nd here is the NEW training area for TWF. It's ZWL. Zero Wrestling League.**

Name:

Ring name:

Nickname:

Resides:

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair:

Regular clothes:

Ring attire:

Wrestler personality:

Heel or Face:

Wrestling music:

Finisher's:

Finisher 1:

Finisher 2:

Finisher 3:

Superstar similarity:

Tag team or stable?:

Paired up?:

If yes, what kind of person?:

Ring enternce.(How would they get to the ring.):

Here is the list so far.

Chester Munroe

La Guerrero Azteca

King Steve

Harry Roberts

El Loco Bastardo

The Redneck Wrecking Crew

EWO

Kenzo Saito

Mai Sanchez

Ethan Slater

Johnny Smith

Luke King

Jared Cross

The Raptor

The Wolf

El Big Tiger

Laurent Aigle

Nuka Hayabusa

AJ Sinclair

Kyle Henson

Veronica Gillden

This is for those you tried and get in TEF and DWE.


	2. Week One

**This is the first Episode.**

Zero Heavyweight Championship:?

Tag Team Championship:?

Space Championship(X-title):?

Womens Championship:?

I Just Want to be Loved, plays as fireworks go off, and show the crowed chearing.

"Hello, and welcome to the kick-off to ZWL. I'm Nathen Kidd and with me is the king of restraining orders, Hank Hills.

"Very funny, but I am glad to be here."Hank said.

In the middle of the ring was C.A. Schultz with a mic. Hello, and this is ZWL." He waits as the fans scream. He then contiued, "I'm the GM and to night we will crown the first Zero Heavyweight Champ in a Extreme Battle Royal." C.A. then walks back up the ramp

"This is a first round tag team tournament, intordosing first at a combian weight of 426 puonds AJ Sinclair and Alister Mcintyre SMB." Siad the announcer. Two come out to Broken Dreams, and start to high-five the fans. "And thier oppents at the combion weight of 580 The king of Fire and The Ice Dude. EWO." siad the announcer. The Brother come out to Smooth Criminal.

"This is one of two tag match tonight, and the winners will face each other next week for the titles."said Nathen

AJ and Fire start it off looking in the center of the with Fire getting the upper hand and pushing Aj down. Aj looked at oppent and he then began to run. He ducked a close line and tryed a cross body, but was caught and power slam. Fire went for the pin 1. kick out. Fire went to his corner and tagged in Ice. Ice irished ripped Aj to the ropes and as Aj bounced back he got a closed line. Ice climb the to the top,and waited fot Aj to get up. When Aj did, Ice tried to hit a flying close line but Aj ducked and Ice hit hard. Aj got up and hit a jumping dropkick, and went fot the pin. 1...2. Kickout.

"Man, Aj has taken a punhment." said Nathen.

"And his partner has yet to get in."Added Hank.

Aj waited for Ice to get up, and tried to hit Sin City Destroyer. But he was caught and was hit by a power bomb. Ice then tagged in Fire the two hit a double suplex on Aj. Fire then went for the pin. 1..2..kick out. Fire looked shocked as he picked up Aj and tryed for Fire slam, but Aj maniged to get down by punching Fire sevril times. As Fire held his head, Aj tried to get to his partner but Fire attacked from behind and becane to drag Aj away from Alister Aj got free by getting to one leg and hit an incergory. Aj then tagged in Alister, wtach started with a flying forearm to Fire and knocking Ice off the apron.

"Wow, Alister just turned the match for his team." said Nathen.

"It's not over yet, Ice and Fire can still win this." Hank argud.

Alister then went for an Irish rip but Fire reversed it and hit a side slam. Fire tagged Ice in and the two Irish ripped Alister into a corner. Fire then ripped Ice, how revirsed it and set Fire going for a splash. Alister booted Fire in face and as Fire turned and Aj hit the Code Breaker. Ice then went for a close line but Alister ducked and Ice hit turnbuckle. Alister hit a bulldog, and then Aj and Alister set Ice up for Sinner's Dream. As he got up Alister hit the CodeBreaker and as he turns arouned Aj hit Sin City Destroyer. Alister then gos for the pin, 1...2...3. "The Winners of the match and going to the Tag Team match mext week, AJ Sinclair and Alister Mcintyre, SMB" said the announcer as AJ and Alister start celabrat.

(Okay this is the first Womens match, and I need to get used to it.) Alexandra Raters won the title beating Tiffany and Mai Sanchez after Mai hit Heroine Driver on Tiffany, then Alexandra used a chair and hit Mai and pinned her.

"this next Tag Team matchis for the last spot for the title. Entridusing first at the combine weight of 356. The Wolf and The Raptor." Raptor and Wolf come out with a lot of engea and fiving fans.

"Wait, I'm getting the informassion that The Red Neck Wrecking Crew are a no show, so C.A. just picked two randum guys."said Nathen.

"I wonder you they are." Asked Hank.

"And there oppents first weighting 234lbs and standing at 6'0" Chester Munroe," said the announcer. Chester comes out hearing a lot of Boos. And his partner weighting at'227lbs and standing at 6'2' Randall Hodder." said the announcer as Randall came with a lot of cheers.

"What a mismatch!"Hank said.

"Lets see if those two can get along." said Nathen.

Wolf and Chester start, as Chester got the upper hand with a knee to the gut and hit a ddt. Chester then tagged in Randall you took over and Irished ripped Wolf into the corner. Randall went for a splash, but Wolf moved out of the way and tagged in Raptor. Raptor went to the top and as Randall turned around, he got a missle drop kick. Raptor trrow his arm in the air signaling for the Raptor Attack. While this is going on, Chester snock over to and pulled Wolf off the apron. Wolf hit is face on the apron, and then was hit by a Face Print.

"What was that, Chester just took out his oppent." Nathen siad very mad.

"Them's the breacks" said Hank.

Raptor then tried to hit Raptor Attack, but Randall contered it a snap mare and then hit a boot to the head. Chester then asked for a tag, witch Randall gave him. Meanwhile Raptor went to his corner just to see Wolf was on the floor. Raptor turned around and was met with a kick to the gut. Chester then hit Maximum Impact and pinned Raptor. 1..2..3. "The winners of the match and going to the tag team title match next week Chester Munroe and Ranall Hodder." said the announcer. Chester and Randall celerbrated as they left up the ramp.

Backstage:

"Hello there, I'm Jade and here with me is the new team of Chester Munroe and Randall Hodder." Jade said as Chester full of enage and Randall came in on camera.

"Yo, this Chester Munroe, here with my new friend Randall Hodder. And next week we will take SMB dowm." Chester said with a smile.

Randall then took the mic and said, "This was my first match here and I get a title match next week. I love Amireca."

"Hey Randall lets go party." Chester said nugging Randall in the arm.

"But do we call our selfs?" asked Randall.

Chester thinks for a second and say, "How about The Wanted."

"Yeah." Randall said as the two walk off.

"This match is set for one fall and it's for the last spot for the Space Title ladder match. Interfusing first from the High Stars part of Canada, Trent Towers." said the announcer as Trent came down with a guitar in hand as Get Rich or Die Trying plays." And his opponent, Noah Cooper." Noah comes by A techno music.

'These two were part of TDI." stated Nathan.

"Yeah, and now they are trying to get a title match." said Hank.

As Noah was posing on the turnbuckle, Trent attacked from behind and started to beat up Noah. The ref managed to get Trent off, so Trent began to gloat as Noah pushed him to the ropes and did roll up into a pin. 1...2...3. "Winner of the match and going to the ladder match next week, Noah Cooper." said the announcer. After the match, Trent attacked Noah and hit the Stroke. Trent then went and got his guitar. He waited for Noah to turn around, and when Noah did he got blasted with the guitar.

As Trent posed over Noah, the light turn off and Them Fight words by Trace Adkins play. When the lights come back on, Ezekiel is standing in the same outfit he wore in TDI behind Trent. As Trent turned around and tried to hit Zeke with the remains got the guitar, but Zeke ducked, kick Trent in the gut, and hit Slice Bread Number 2.

After Trent rolled out of the ring, Ezekiel looked over Noah and helped him up. The two then shook hands and posed together.

C.A is standing in the middle of the ring and said," Has every body had a good time." He holds up the mic as the growed cheared. C.A. then said, "okay, before we start with the battle royal. I need to tell you guys about next week. We have two big matchs, first we have the Tag Team Title match with the new tea of Chester and Randall, The Wanted vs SMB. Second is the four way ladder match for the Space Title." as the fans cheared harder. C.A. then said, " The fighter are Noah Cooper, The Wolf, if he doesn't win to night Johnny Smith, and Ezekiel."

C.A waited for the crowed to calm down and he contiued. "But tonight we will crown our Zreo Heaviweight Champion, in a ten man Extreme Battle Royal. The rules are simple, each person drew a number and will enter in that order. Each person must bring a weapon. The last will be a ladder to climb up and get the title. To be eliminated, you must go over the top rope and have both feet hit the floor. If your eliminated, you would eather go throw a table, live wires, or a cage riged with explosives."

"Now lets see the poor soul you drew number one." C.A. yealed as a fusen of Cena and Punks music. Jared Cross comes out with a chair."and you drew number two." I Came To Play by Downstait plays as Ethan Slater comes out with a kindo stick.

The match starts with Jared swinging the chair, but Ethan hit with a shoot to the gut and then the back with the kindo stick. Ethan the Irish ripped Jared into the corner and then Ethan pulled off a monkey flip. Ethan then climbed to the top and tryed to hit a cross body, but Jared hit Ethan the chair in mid air. Jared then tryed to push Ethan over the top as the count down for the next guy counted down.

"Number three is." Mexican lmact plays as El Big Tiger comes out with a and Ethan stop as they see the giant man coming out.

Tiger slid the table in and as he tryed to get in, both Jared and Ethan start to attack the much large super star. Tiger got the upper hand by shoving Jared and knocking Ethan with a powerful left hand. Then Tiger picked up the table and knocked both Jared and Ethan down. Tiger set the table up, and the grabed Jared by the throght and chokeslamed him into the table.

"Number four is." Hunt you down plays as Johnny Smith runs to the ring with a guitar.

Johny slips the guitar in the ring and he then climbs to the then trys a hammer club, and Tiger catchs him and chokeslams him over the top rope throw a table, eliminating him. Enthan then got up and used his kindo stick to beat Tiger. Ethan got the chair and tryed to us it, but Tiger punched the chair, knocking Ethan down.

"Number five is." Down with the aickness plays as Luke King comes to the ring with a six pack and a black bag in hand.

Luke came in and went right after Tiger. luke hit a few punchs, but Tiger kneed him in the gut and Irished ripped Luke into the ropes. Luke bounced off the ropes, then he ducked under the boot from Tiger. And as hebounced off the ropes agian, Luke hit a flying shoulder block and knocked Tiger down, and then he scupe slam Jared and gave the Mavric to Ethan.

"Number six is." Smooth beat plays as La Guerrero Azteca come out with a chair.

Azteca climbs to the top, and throw his chair and Luke couht it. Azteca then hits Angustia on to the chair, wtich knocks Luke down. Azteca then started to attack Jared with punchs and kicks. Jared got the upper hand by a kick to the gut and then hit, Saint's Cross. Then both Jared and Ethan started to kick Azteca, but Luke came in and started to fight them off.

"Number seven is." Love Yourself plays as T.S. comes out with a trash can.

T.S. slides in to the ring, and hits Luke, Jared, And Ethan in the head. But as he turns around, he got a big punch and was knock into the ropes by Tiger. Azteca hit a drop kick to Tigers knee and started to beat him down. Meanwhile, T.S. got ready and kicked Ethan in the back landing on the middle rope. T.S. bounced off the ropes and hit the 619 on Ethan, but sodenly Tiger thows Azteca into him and both fall into the live wires. A big spark gos off making Tiger and the others duck, and refs begane to look at the two super stars.

"Number eight is." King of Kings plays as King Steve comes out with a kindo stick. But be fore he could get in the ring, Tret attacks him. Trent smashs Steve into the wall and then he hits the Stroke.

Before Trent got into the ring, he got a mic and said, "You guys thing you can win, well your wrong." He then gets in the ring and said. "I'll win the title, becaude I decervet and you don't." As Trent finishe talking, he got an Ice Shoot by Luke, a Saint's Cross by Jared, and a Chokeslam into a table out side the ring by Tiger. Ethan then attacked Tiger, and Luke ad Jared started to brawel.

"Number nine is." Wild and young play as the light go out and then come back on with the Mindfreak in the ring with a singaper cane.

Freak starts to swing, hitting all of the others. He then starts kicking Tiger, as Jared and Ethan began to double team Luke. Freak then turned, and attacked Jared and Ethan. Then Freak and Luke can face to face, the fight started. Luke got the upper hand after a few punchs, but lost it when Jared attacked him and Jared began to beat Luke with Freak.

"Number ten is." La Marseillaise plays as Laurent Aigle comes out with the lader.

As Laurent gets in the ring, Freak attacked him and started to punch while Laurent is on the ropes. Then Freak tryed to Closeline Laurent over the top, but Laurent ducked and lifted Freak over the top and his feet hit the floor. Frak got so pissed, so he got back in and hit Laurent with a chair in the head. Freak then toresed him over the top and continued the assalt up the ramp. Four remaining looked up and then each other. Luke started after Tiger and Ethan went for Jared.

"This is it, one of these four will be the Heavyweight Champion." said Nathen.

"My money is on Tiger." said Hank.

Tiger got the upper hand and put Luke on the ropes. Tiger then went for a boot, but Luke got out of the way and Tiger got cought on the top. Luke crabed the bag he brott and Johnny's guitar, and then he pured the thumb tacks into the guitar and smashed it over Tigers head, wtich made him fall over the ropes and get eliminating him. Jared then attack Luke from behind and hit the Saint's Cross on Luke. Jared then set up the ladder and started to climb it, but Ethen got up and started to climb too. The two started to fight, neather one would give to the other. Luke had gottin his balince and then he started to push the ladder over. Both Ethen and Jared fell into the cage and a large explosion came from the cage. The camera show refs and EMTs looking at the two men, and Luke then began to climb and got the title. "Winner of the match and New Zero Heavyweight Champion, Luke King."

"That is it, Luke is our first Heavyweight Champion." Nathen said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, but did he have to blow the othe two up?" Hank asked looking pissed.

Luke looks over the fans as Down with the Sickness plays, and thinking this is just the beganing.

**Okay, that was it, and next week we find out you the tag team and space champion.**


	3. Week Two

**This is the Week Two.**

Zero Heavyweight Championship: Luke King

Tag Team Championship:?

Space Championship(X-title):?

Womens Championship:Alexandra Raters

I Just Want to be Loved, plays as fireworks go off, and show the crowed chearing.

Pyro go off and it shows C.A. in th ring with a mic."Hello, ladies and gentlemen. And this is ZWL." The crewed go wild and he continues. "Tonight we will get own tag team and space champions, , but first meet our Zero Heavyweight Championship, Luke King." Down with the sickness plays as Luke walks down with the title on his shoulder and a six pack in hand. He fives a few fans with his free hand and got in the ring, he then shook C. A.'s hand and took the mic.

"G'day ladies and gentlemen, I'm Luke King and this is ZWL." he stops as the crewed sceam, and then he continued, "Tonight, C. A. let me pick four guys and I'll look at them closely. And then I pick one and I will face him at No Limet." Luke said as he opened a beer and cogged it fast.

GMs office.

"Do you know you I am. I demand you to put me in a match tonight." said Nick Raters.

"Look, I know who you are, hell me and Steve are friends.." C.A. said sitting at the desk. "Now as I said, I don't thing I can put you in a match tonight but let me look?" C.A. said as he looked at the paper for a little bit and finely said, "Okay, you'll take on the Slayer tonight."

"I'll take it, but I beder get a title shot soon." Nick said as he left.

"Oh your match will be No DQ and if you see your sister, tell her she'll face Jinx tonight." C.A. said as he watched Nick leave.

"This next match is set for one fall enterduceing first weighting 240 lds and standing at 6'5 from New york city, "The Extermeist man" The Mindfreak." said the announcer. Wild and young plays as the roar of a motorcycle go throw the areana as he rides it down the ramp and around the ring.

"Freak lost his cool last week and beat the hell out of Laurent." said Nathen.

"I liked how he acted." said Hank.

"And his oppenant. Weighting at 247lbs and standing at 6'5, from Osaka, Japan, "the Ninja Wrestler" Nuka Hayabusa." said the annoucer. Nuka walkedin with a smile and got in the ring.

"He is a up in coming star from Japan, and here is his ZWL debue."Nathen said exided about the match.

"This would be good, they might be the same size, but Nuka flys while Freak his pure power." said Hank.

Freak starts with a kick to the gut and throw Nuka into a turnbuckle. Freak punched Nuka a few time,then he Irished ripped him, but Nuka stopped and as Freak tryed to attack, Nuka pulled a flowed over and dropped kicked Freak in the back. Freak hit the second turnbuckle and he stumbled back. Nuke then Irished ripped Freak into the ropes, but as he came back Nuka tryed a hip tose and Freak contered with a close line. Freak then pick Nuka up hit a scoop slam and went for the pin. 1..kick out.

"Freak needs to do more then that if he wants to win." Hank said.

"Nuka still has to fight." said Nathen.

Freak then waited for Nuka to get up and then he went for The Freak Kick, but Nuka ducked and hit Freak in the gut with a side kick. Nuka then hit a snap mare, and put Freak into the Ninja Star. After quite a while in the hold, Freak manged to get up and fall back making Nuka let go. Freak began to rob his arm as he watched Nuka get up, Freak then went for a close line but Nuka bent back like the materix. But as Nuka turned around Freak hit The Freak Kick and then he went to top, but as he got to there, La Marseillaise began to play as Laurent Aigle came out.

"What the hell is he doingcoming out here?" asked Nathen.

"Last week, Freak beat the hell out of him and cost him a titla, you tell me." said Hank.

Freak was so focus on watching Laurent that he for got about Nuka. Nuka had recovered from the Freak Kick and grabed Freak's leg and pulled him off of the turn buckle. Freak hit the mat hard, and he slowly got up, and when he got up, Nuka grabed his head from be hind and then hit Ninja Technice and went for the pin, 1...2...3. "Winner of the match, "the Ninja Wrestler" Nuka Hayabusa."

Laurent got in the ring as Nuka left, Laurent then got a mic and said, " You cost me the heavie wreight title, and now you pay!" Laurent then picked up Freack and hit Napoleon Conquest.

Backstage in Lukes locker room.

"Realy, Oh my god. His he okay?" Luke asked as he talked on the phone. Luke looked up set as he talked to the person on the phone, and he finily said, "Okay, thanks Jay for telling me and could you keep me posted, Okay, bye man." Luke said as he hung up the phone and he just put his head in his hands.

back to the ring.

"This tag team match is no DQ and it is for the Tag Team Champship, enterdusing first at a combine weight of 426 puonds AJ Sinclair and Alister Mcintyre SMB. said the announcer. SMB came out with great confidens and fiving fans. "And thier opponents at a combine wreight of 461 lb. Chester Munroe and Randall Hodder The Wanted," Chester and Randall walk to the ring hearing chears and boos.

"One of these two will be tag team champions" said Nathen.

"I don't think The Wanted shopuld be here." Hank said as he got a dirty look from Nathen.

Before Chester and Randall could get in ring, AJ did a springboard cross body knocking Chester over and Randall was blindsided by Alister with a suicide dive. The bell rings as AJ and Alister five each other , and start with there oppents. Alister tryed to Irish whip Randall into the steal steps, but Randall revered it and Alister went knee first into the steps. Meanwhile on th the other side of the ring, Cheter got the upper hand on AJ with a knee to the gut and head first into the barrier. Chester then pulled out some objects from under the ring, like a trash can, kindo sticks, and a croch. Chester then took the croch and smashed across the back.

"The Wanted have the upper hand." said Nathen.

"Yeah, but SMB still can win." said Hank.

AJ hit a few punchs to the gut and manged a kindo stick shot to the head and the rammed Chester head first into the steal steps. AJ then looked up and saw that Alister was geting booted by Randall, so he got on the apron and then climbed to the top rope. Randall was on top of Alister, but when he turned around and got croosed body by AJ. AJ helped up Alister and the two start to kick Randall. Then they got some more objects from under the ring, and started to use them on Randall. When out of no were Chester came flying over the top rope knocking both AJ and Alister, and then Chster and Randall got up. Chester then got a trash can from under the ring, he then stuffs over AJ head and upper body, and then rammed him into the steal post. Randall then rolled Alister into the ring. Randal picked up Alister and choke slamed him on to the mat, and then Chester picked up Alister and hit Maximum Impact. And Chester went for the pin, 1...2...3. "Your winners and new tag team champions Chester Munroe and Randall Hodder, The Wanted."

"We have new tag team champions."" said Nathen.

"Yeah what ever." said Hank.

As Chester and Randall celerbrated, Jake Holliday and Derek Rhodes The Redneck Wrecking Crew attack the two. Jake hit suplexed Chester and Derek did a The Roundup on Randall. Then the two laid the tag team title over there oppents.

Backstage with Jade.

"I'm here with one of the four men you will fight for the Space championship and the man you saved Naoh from Trent last week, Ezekiel." Jade said as Ezekiel come into view and said, "Zeke is here and I'm ready to fight."

"Ezekiel, why did you help Noah last week." Jade asked.

"Because, hay. Me and Noah have been friends since we were in TDI, and Trent thinks his all big and bad." Ezekiel said with a smile.. When out of no were Mindfreak came in holding his head and took the mic.

"Laurent you think I freaked out at the rumble, you have no idea. So, how about you and me at No Limet in a First Blood Match." Freak then gave the mic back to Jade and left.

(I Im under a time line so the next three match will be skipped, Sorry) Jinks deafeted Alexandra Raters, and C.A. stated that the two will face at No Limet for the title.

Nick won against Slash with the help of Harry Roberts.

Ethan Slater vs Jared Cross was a no contest as both got conted out and Jared put Etham throw a table.

"The next match is a ladder match for the Space title, enterdusing wreiging at 240 lb and standing at 6' ft from Chicago, Illinois, "The Wind" Johnny Smith." said the announcer as Hunt you down by saliva as Johnny came out fiveing the fan and jumped over the ropes.

"Johnny did not have a good week last week." Nathen said.

"This week he has a chance to be the first Space champion." said Hank.

"Next, wreighing 176 lb and standing at 5'4, from Taronto Canada, Noah Cooper.' techno music plays as Noah came out.

"Noah won the chance for the title beating Trent last week" said Nathen.

"I think it was a fluke.' Hank said with a frowen.

"Next, wreighing at 165 lb and standing at 6'3 from Cancun, Mexico, The Wolf." Young grow old by creed play as Wolf runs to the ring.

"Here is my faveret guy in this match." said Hank

"I have to agree, being a loachader give him a mager advantige."added Nathen.

"An last, wreighing at 190 lb and standing at 5'8 , from the country, Ezekiel," Them Fightin Words play as Zeke came out in all white.

"He's is the must uneak guy out here."said Hank

"But lets see if he can do it." said Nathen.

The bell rings, Zeke goes for Wolf as Noah and Johnny start it off. Wolf got the upper hand on Zeke with a kick to the gut and a standing closelikne. Johnny got the upper hand on Noah and set him over the top rope. Wolf went to the out side and got a ladder, but be for he put it in the ring Johnny did a baseball slide knocking Wolf into the barrier. Johnny then went out, got the ladder, and slid it into the ring. As Johnny was etting up he was hit with a running ddt by Noah, and rolled out of the ring. Noah then set the ladder up and tried to climd it, but Zeke attackedhim and throw him over the top rope.

"This match is good so far.' said Nathen.

"It ok."said Hank.

Zeke got a running start and dives over the ropes landing on all of his oppents, and then he went back into the ring and started to climb the ladder. Just before he could reach it, Wolf grabed Zeke's leg and pulled him off hitting his face on a rim of the ladder. Wolf the picked up Zeke and scooped slamed him. Wolf then started to to climb the ladder, but Johnny attacked him before he could get close. Johnny then hit the Air Slam on Wolf and he looked at the ladder, but Noah came in with a chair and hit Johnny on his back. Johnny turns around just to get racked in the head, and as Wolf got up he was hit in the head, too.

'Noah has the upper hand." said Nathen.

"For now." Hank said looking around.

A Noah turns around, Zeke hit a standing drop kick on the knocking Noqh down, and then Zeke took down the ladder. He then swong it at Wolf, hitting him in the mouth, and then he swings it at Johnny. But Johnny used the chair Noah had and hit Zeke who fell with the ladderon him, and the Johnny went to the second rope and hit Samoun leg drop on Zeke. Zeke rolls to the apon and Johnny grabed the back of his legs. While they were like that, Wolf came back in with blood coming from his mouth. Wolf picked up the ladder, smashed it on Johnny's back, and then set the ladder up. But Noah got up and started punching Wolf, who just smashed his head in the lader. As Noah fell wolf started to climb and was about to get title, when Zeke hit a spring board drop kick on the making Wolf fall and hong on the top rope.

"This match is graet!" Nathen almost standing up.

"Yeah, but it just doesn't have the star power it could have." said Hank.

Zeke then set the ladder up and started to climb it, but Noah got up and started to climb on the other side. The two met at the top and started to exchange punchs at the. After a while, Zeke was getting the upper hand when sodenly the lights go out and when they came back on, Noah sashed a guitar over Zeke's head making him fall off the ladder. Noah then unhooked the title. "The winner and new Space champion, Noah Cooper." said the announcer. As Noah came down, out of no were Trent came out then the two shack hand and wase each others hand.

"Here we go, Luke will anounce his challnger." said Hank.

"yeah, but I still can't beleive Noah and Trent had this thing pland." said Nathen.

Down with the sickness plays as Luke came out not looking happy as he came in the ring. "Hello every one, i'm sorry if I don't look good. I just got news the my brother Wes was sent to the hospidal after being attacked by WTW." t5he fans start to boo. Luke then continued, "But I have to name my challenger. After seeing all the guys, I pick."

Burn in My Light play as Jared Cross comes out with a mic. "Oh, come on, you and me both know you could give a rats ass about Wes."

"I love little brother." Luke said seeing red.

"A person you sins like y. Well, gou, all you want is all the simpeve from all these sinners." Jared then looked around at the fans and then said, "I realy liked what WTW did to Wes."

"Look here you straight edge asshole, you want to talk to me like that. Well, guess what. You have the title shot." Luke said looking piss.

"Thank you, and after No Limet The Straight Edge saint will save ZWL." said Jared.

"Well, there is one more thing. C.A. said I could pick the match to, but I'll let the fans pick." The cheer and then Luke continued. "The three match you could vote on are, a Single match, a TLC mtach, or Hell in the Cell." Luke smiled evily and Jared looked scared as the camera goes black.

That is week two, and a poll will be on my profile soon after this chapter is up. The opll will end after week three.


	4. Week Three

**This is the Week Three.**

ZWL Heavyweight Championship: Luke King

Tag Team Championship:The Wanted, Chester Munroe and Randall Hodder

Space Championship(X-title):Noah Cooper

Womens Championship:Alexandra Raters

I Just Want to be Loved, plays as fireworks go off, and show the crowed chearing.

It shows Jared in the ring with a mic, "Last week, it was announce that in less then two weeks, I The Straight Edge Saint will face the king of sinners, Luke King for the ZWL Heavywreight championship and save ZWL."

Survival of the Sickest plays as C.A. came out on the ramp and said, "Wo, wo. Just hold your hourses Jared, the fans still have to vote, but tonight you will be in the main event teaming with Ethen Slater vs Luke King and a parter of his choice." C.A. said with a smile as he left.

"The next match is for the 1# Contender match for the tag team titles, enterducing first, at a combined wreight of 356, The Wolf and The Raptor." As they made there way to the ring, Jake Holliday and Derek Rhodes attack them from behind.

"What are The Redneck Wecking Crew doing." said Nathen.

"They are just trying to get the titles they should have." argoed Hank.

Jake shamshed Wolf head into the stairs, meanwhile Derek continued with Raptor. The ref tried to stop Jake's asalt, but as he did that Derek got the ring bell and cracked it on Raptors head, knocking him then rolled Wolf in the ring and the ref asked for the bell. As Wolf got up, he was hit by the Clothesline from Hell by Derek. You tags in Jake and they hit Death Sentence, and then goes for the pin. 1...2...3." The winners and number 1 contenders for the tag team titles. Jake Holliday and Derek Rhodes The Redneck Wrecking Crew."

After the match Jake and Derek started to kick Wolf, until Chester and Randall hit the ring and a brawlstarted until secerty pulled them a part.

After the commercial in the parking lot.

It shows a leimo pulling in, as it stops the door opens and it shows Luke come out and he helps another person you was Wes. Wes had a neck brass and both his arms were was banged up. Luke help his brother walk to the locker room as the drive fallowed with the bags.

"This is a mix tag match enterduceing first at the combine weight of 601ld. Mai Sanchez, AJ Sinclair, and Alister Mcintyre, SMB."- said the anouncer as SMB walk out with a smile on there faces and as they get in the ring Mai kissed AJ on the cheeck.

"And their oppents first standing at 5'10 and weighting 127 lbs, from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, Jinx." Ignorance by Paramore plays as she makes her way to the ring.

"There is Jinx, but you are her tag team partners." Hank asked.

"I don't know, but its their ZWL debue." said Nathen.

Craneval musicplay as lights went crazy, and then you see Froggy and Hex come throw the crowed. "And her partners, a the combine wreight of 535 pounds, Froggy and Hex, The Freak Show."

"What the hell?" Nathen siad as he and Hank looked speechless at the new tag team.

The bell rings as Froggy and AJ start out. Froggy got they upper hand with a knee and was Irshed ripped in the corner. Froggy then hit a running back spash, and AJ fell to his knees so did Froggy. Aj lefted his head and saw Froggy smile and then lickeded his lips, this made Aj jump up and knock Froggy right in the head hard. Froggy stepped back then he looked back and smiled even bigger. AJ looked creeped out and tagged Mia in, so the ref made Froggy had to tag in Jinx. Mai charged at Jinx you hit a hip toss and then anthere one.

"The SMB just can't get in it." said Nathen as Hank was still shocked.

Mai got back the upper hand with a kick to the gut and a closeline. She then went to the top rope and hit a leg drop, and went for a pin 1...2 kick out. Mai tryed to put Jinx in the cross face but got to the ropes. Mai then picked up Jinx and Irished ripped her into the ropes, but both met in mid air with both doing cross bodys. Both Jinx and Mai craled to their corners, Jinx tagged Hex in and Mai tagged Alister. Alister was met with a hugh closeline by Hex, you then booted AJ in the face making himfall and hit his face on the barecade. Hex then turned around and was met by a drop kick by Alister. This did not knock Hex down, and when Alister tryed a closeline, he got a boot to the face. Hex the picked him up and hit the Phobia. Hex then tagged Froggy in and he climbed to top rope, and then to Hex's shoulder then he hit the frog splash. Froggy then went for the pin 1...2...3. " The winners Jinx and the Freak Show."

Froggy and Hex went back throw the fans, SMB were walking up the ramp as Nick, Alexandra, and Harry came to the ring, Attacked SMB. Alexandra got in the ring and the two began to fight in the middle in of the ring. Jinx got the upper hand until Harry and Nick got in the ring and grabed her and held her arms apart. Alexandra got a mic and said to the kicking Jinx, "You think you can win. I'm the daughter of Steve Raters, the sister of Lance, Neo, and Nick. You can't stop me you bitch." Alexandra then slapped Jinx and as she did that, Harry was set to hit the rising star but they fled as Hex and Froggy came back to the ring.

Backstage with Jade.

"Jade here with the Space champion, Noah Cooper." Jade said as Noah and Trent came into veiw.

"Hey babe," Trent said.

"Okay, now evrey one wants to know, Noah why did you betray Ezekiel?" ade asked.

"Well, it's simple. I'm Noah Cooper, a TWF Tag team champion with Owen West and I'm the Space champion. I am a All Star, so is Trent Towers and Ezekiel is just a hick," Naoh said with a smile.

"Well, Have you heared that at No Limit you will put the title up against Ezekiel." said Jade.

"So, what." Noah said as Jared came in.

"Hey can I talk to you two." asked Jared.

"What." Trent asked.

"Well, as you know Ihave a title match agianst Luke at No Limit." said Jared.

"Yeah." both Trent and Noah said.

"Well, I need an edge. So, I what yout wo to attack Wes while Luke is away getting ready, Okay." Jared said with a smile.

"And why would we do that?" Trent asked.

"Because when I win, I'll give you two a title match." said Jared.

"Okay." said Trent and Noah as they ollowed Jared off camera.

"This next match is set for one fall, enterducing first standing at 6' 5 and wreighting at 255 lbs, from Marseille, France "The Eagle" Laurent Aigle." said the announcer La Marseillaise as Laurent came to the ring.

As soon as he got in the ring, he got a mic and said ,"Mindfreak, you think I'm scared of you. I'm not scared, and Yes. You and me in a first blood match at No Limit."

"And his oppent, standing at 5'9 and wreighting 290 lds, "The King of Goths" King Steve," said the announcer King of King played as Steve came out and into the ring.

"Well, this is Steves return as he was savirgely attacked by Trent two weeks ago." said Nathen.

"So what, he can still wreslte." Hank said.

Laurent and Steve met in the middle of the ring locking up. Laurent pushing Steve into a corner, did a few chops to the chest, and Irished ripped Steve to a nothere corner. Laurent then went for a splash, but Steve ducked and then hit a reverce neck breaker over his back. Laurent slwoly got up and Steve went for FYF (Face Your Fear) but Laurent pushed him away and as Steve furned around he got a big boot. As Steve got up, Laurent was ready to hit Adieu Bomb, but Steve manged to get out of it with a punch to the kindney and the hit Darkness Falls. Steve then went for the pin, 1...2 kick out.

"Steve is doing good." said Nathen.

"It's not over yet" said Hank.

Steve helped Laurent up and then tryed to hit FYF, but Laurent bloocked it and hit a side slam. Laurent then stomped Steve in the head and then went for Napoleon Conquest, but out of no were you here a engen row. Then Mindfeack rolled down, and him and Laurent stared to argue. As Laurent turned around he was hit with a FYF and Steve went for the pin, 1...2...3. "The winner, "The King of Goths" KIng Steve." said the announcer as Steve left the ring and him and Freak shock hands.

Backstage outside of Luke's lockerroom.

"Are you sure Luke is not in there?" Trent asked Noah.

"Yes, I asked a stage hand and he said Luke left two minutes ago." Noah said smiling.

"Okay, remember to shot the door." Trent said as he and Noah opened the door and ran in yeiling "Hey Wes." Noah shot the door behind him. From th room, you here punchs, wood breaking, and class shardering. After a minute, the door opens, and Noah and Trent were throwen to out, both wear bleeding from the forhead.

"This next match is set for one fall, first standing as 6'5 and weighting 247lbs, from Osaka, Japan, "The Ninja Werstler" Nuka Hayabusa." said the announcer Ninja Gaiden play as Nuka made his way to the ring.

" He had a great week last week."Hank said.

"Yeah, now lets see how he does tonight." said Nathen

"And his oppent, standing at 5"9 and weighing at 130 lds, Tenochitlan, Mexico, "The Aztec Eagle" La Guerrero Azteca." said the announcer while Smooth music plays as Azteca came out with a lot of energe and fived a few friends.

"Let see if Azteca can do better then two weeks ago as he had to take time off after falling into the live wiers." said Nathen.

"Yeah, this will be good." said Hank.

Nuka starts out kicking Azteca, who was pushed into the corner. Nuka then Irished ripped Azteca and ran after him, but Azteca flowed over and the drop kicked Nuka in the back. Nuka hit his face on the second turnbuckle and as he got up he got a side kick by Azteca, who then went for a pin, 1.. kick out. Nuka sat up just to get anthere drop kick by Azteca, who went to the ropes and tryed to hit Aguila Azteca but Nuka rolled out of the wayAzteca .

"Ohh, Azteca hit hard." said Hank.

"I hope he's okay." Nathen said looking conseren.

Azteca held his right leg, meanwhile Nuka got a second wind and then stomped on Azteca's right leg. Azteca rolled to the other side of the ring, he was in pure agany as Nuka came over, picked Azteca and hit a Knee drop on Azteca's right leg. Nuka then got a sick look in his eyes, and then he put Azteca in a one legged bosten crab on Azteca's bad leg. Azteca whaled in pain and tapped in just seconds. "The winner by submsion, Nuka Hayabusa." the ref tryed to Nuka to let Azteca go, and all Nuka pushed the ref away, and then the ref takled to the announcer. "The ref has reversed his deasion, and the winner is El Guerrero Azteca."

Nuke lost it and kicked the ref in the head, knocking him out. Nuka then got a chair and set it on Azteca's hurt leg, but before he can do anything, Mexican lmact plays and El Big Tiger rushs to the ring making Nuka fley. Tiger gets in and looks over Azteca as EMT's were checking his leg.

Dering the camishalIt.

'It shows Ethan and Jared talking about stratgey.'

"This tag team match is the Main Event, entercuing first standing at 6'0 and weighing 220lds, From Modesto, CA, "The Prodigy" Ethan Slater." said the Announcer I Came To Play plays as Ethan comes out hering boos. "And his partner standinf at 6'2 and weighing 215 " From The City of Saints, "The Straight Edge saint" Jared Cross." CM Punkd music palys as Jared comes out as the boos get louder.

"These two had a great match last week and this week, they are tag team partners." said Nathen.

"It shows that they respect each other." said Hank.

" And their oppents, first standing a 6'9 and weighing at 250, From Sydney, Australia ZWL heavie Wreight Champion "The Thunder From Down Under" Luke King." Down with the Sickness plays as Luke came and the fans went crazy. Luke had a nmew look as he were a t-shirt, blue jeans, boots, and a cowboy hat. Luke got a mic and said, "Jared, you think I didn't know that I knew you would try to get Wes. So, I asked an old friend to watch over him, and he is my tag team partner." Indestructible plays as Jared and Ethan look scared and began to argoo.

"And his tag team partner, Standing at 7'3 and eighing 380 lds, From Athens, Greece, "The Warlord" Jason Scoot." Jason came out with a similer outfit as Luke waswearing, and his hair was a little shaggyer.

"This is not fair, C.A should come out here and desqualify Luke and Jason ." Hank ranted.

"Sorry to berst your bubble, but as look as the person is signed to TEW they can compete in ZWL. And for those of you who doesn't know Jason Scoot is fermiy knowen as Mammoth." said Nathen.

Luke and Ethan started, Luke over powered Ethen and Irished ripped Ethen into the fallowed with a splash and then anthere Irishripped , but Ethan reversed it and the pulled Luke back slaming his back on his knee. Ethan then picked up Luke and Irish ripped Luke in the ropes andsas Luke came back, Ethen did a jumping knee to Luke's face. Ethan then picked up Luke and draged him to his corner, and then Ethan tagged in Jared. Jared took Luke, hit a snap mare, and then hit a running knee.

"Man, Jared is taking it to Luke." said Nathen.

""Yeah, Jared is showing Luke what he should expect at No Limit." said Hank.

Jared then went for a pin, 1... kick out. Jared then picked up Luke, Irished ripped him to a corner, and then hit anthere running knee. But as he went for a bulldog, but Luke contered by throwing him and as Jared got up he got a running boot to the face. Luke draged Jared to the corner, then he climed to the top rope, and tryed to hit The Down Under Slash, (Use to be Below Zero.) but Jared rolled out of the way. Luke hit hard and as Jared got up he saw Luke laying on the mat.

"Luke just crashed and burend." said Nathen.

"Some one like Jared would make sure he was out before going to the top rope." said Hank.

Jared got to the second buckle and hit a leg drop, and went for a pin, 1...2...kickout. Jared waited until Luke got up and was about to hit Saint's Cross, but Luke got out of it and then hit Ice Shots. Both conpetaters started to to crall to there corner. Jared tagged in Ethan and Luke tagged in Jason. Ethan ran to Jason and started punching him, but Jason eazely pushed Ethan away and got in the ring. Ethan got up and to hit a shoulder block on Jason, but it had little effect and then Jason Gorilla pressed Ethen. As Ethan got up he was hit by a big boot, and the Jason lifted his hand up and waits for Ethan to get up. Ethan got up and turned aound he was grabed by the tought by Jason. Jason was about to chokeslam but Ethan kicked him in the gut a few, and when Jason let go. Ethan bounced off the ropes and dropped kicked Jason in the for a tag, but Jared as about half way up the ramp.

"Were is Jared going." said Nathen

"He sees that Ethan has this and thing it's time to call it agian." said Hank.

As Ethan turns around he is hit by Ice shots,and as he steps back he is grabed by Jason , who hits Mount Olympus, and goes for the pin, 1...2...3. "The Winners, ZWL Haviweight Champion Luke King and Jason Scoot."

Luke gets a mic and says, "Hey Jared, geuss what? At No Limit, you can't run or hind. Because I want you in eather a TLC or Hell in a Cell. Because you have to fight." after saying that, Luke lefted his title as it goes dark.

Match Card for No Limit.

Tag team tite match, The Wanted(c) vs the Redneck Wecking Crow

Womens title match, Alexandra(c) vs Jink

Space champions mtach, Noah(c) vs Ezekiel

First blood match, The Mindfreak vs Laurent Aigle

ZWL heaviweight titlematch, eather a Single, TLC, or Hell in the Cell match, "The Sraight Edge Saint" Jared Cross vs "The Thunder From Down Under" Luke King..

**That is week three and it is a tie with TLC and Hell in a Cell each having six. So, I'm going to have to go for my tie breaker.**


	5. Week Four

**This is the Week Four.**

ZWL Heavyweight Championship: Luke King

Tag Team Championship:The Wanted, Chester Munroe and Randall Hodder

Space Championship(X-title):Noah Cooper

Womens Championship:Alexandra Raters

I Just Want to be Loved, plays as fireworks go off, and show the crowed chearing.

Pyro go off and it shows C.A. in middle of the ring with a mic and he says, "Ladys and Gentlemen, Tonight you are in for a treat because tonight we will have the wheals of misforchen." The fans go crazy as C.A. continues, "Tonight we have two wheals, one have the superstas, and the other has matchs. So, tonight we will have a crazy show." He stops as the fan yeil loud and then he started agian, " First let me call out The Wanted and the Redneck Wecking Crow."

The Wanted come then The Redneck Wecking Crow, The two teams looked angrey at the other. C.A stood in between them as he siad, "Look, you two tag teams have a lot of inhomoried to each other, and I don't want you guys to get DQed in the match. So, their will be a match winner gets a sipulashin to the match." The Wanted and the Crow started to talk until C.A. said, "But their is a ceach, none of you will be in the match. You spin the wrestler wheal and you it landed on is going to be your oppents guy, Now, Derek go ahead and spin." Derek took hold of the wheal and spun it, it span fast and it landed on Nuka. Ninja Gaiden plays as Nuka Hayabusa came out and stood next to The Wanted. "Okay, Nuka Hayabusa wil fight for The Wanted, now Chester how about you spin." Chester span the wheal and it landed on Luke. Down with the Sickness plays as Luke King came out with ZWL heaviweight Champion on his shoulder and a beer. Nuka and Luke looked at each other and C.A said, " Okay Nuka sin the wheal to see what match your fighting for." Nuka spun the wheal and it landed on Table match, Luke then spun it and it landed on Barbwire Match.

Backstage in the GM's Office.

It show Alister, The King of Fire, Johnny Smith, Harry, Ethan Slater, and Nick Raters standing in front of C.A.'s desk as he says, "Okay, you six are here because their will be a match knowen as Fight for the Right. It's a six man battle royal, winner gets a title match of they choose. but to night you will be in matchs." He then looks at Alister and Fire and says " Al and Fire, you guys will be in a Weild Bedmans Match, and you guys will fight AJ and Ice." He then looked at Johnny and says, "Johnny, you will face Raptor and the match is." he sipns it and it lands on a Skyskaper match. "Next Ethan you are in the Main Event vs Jared in A DQ." Nick and Harry looked at him and C.a. said, "You two are in a table match ve The Feack Show., now get out I need to call some one."

"This next tag team match is set for one fall enterducing first standing at 6'8 and weighing 290 lds, from Lexington Park, Maryland, part of EWO, The King of Fire." Smooth Criminal plays as Fire walks to the ring. "And his partner, Standing as 6'2 and weighing 262 lbs, from Syracuse, New York, part SMD, The Dreambreaker Alister Mcintyre" Broken Dreams plays as Alister came out.

"No, don't ajust your screens, Fire and Alister are facing Ice and AJ." Nathen said

"Yeah. This will be good." Hank said

"And their oppents first standing at 6'4 and weighing at 290, from Lexington Park, Maryland, part of EWO The Ice Dude." Beat It plays as Ice came out. "And his partner, standing at 6'1 andweighing at 264 lbs, from Las Vegas, NV, part of SMB, The Sin City Wolverine AJ Sinclair." Whatever AJ came out with Mia as thy made their way to the ring.

"How will this work?" Hank said.

"This is going to make them change they moves." said Nathen

AJ and Alister started off, AJ got a side head lock. Alister pushed AJ to the ropes and Irished him to the other side. As AJ came back Alister wrnt under, AJ bounced back and Alister Leaped Frog over him. But AJ stopped and as Alister landed he was hit by a neck breaker. AJ then tagged Ice, who hit a belly to belly suplex and went for a pin, 1... kick out. Tce then picked Alister up and Irished ripped him into the turnbuckle so hard Alister flipped over the top and on to the floor

"What a move," said Hank.

"I hope Alister is alright?" Nathen said

Ice got out , he grabed Alister and rolled him into the ring, but he knowtes Mia and looked at her. As he was looking at Mia, Alister got a second wind and baseball slide hitting Ice. Ice fell into the announce table and Alister rolled him into the ring, and as Alister got in he tagged Fire in. Fire waited for Ice to get up, and as soon as he did Fire hit Ice with a big boot. Fire went for a Fire Slam, but Ice counted with a few punchs and as soon as he land he hit Ice kick to the head. Ice walked to his corner and tagged in AJ. AJ went to the top and hit Starcrossed Drop, he then went for the pin, 1...2... kick out. AJ was in shock, he picked up Fire and Irished hin into a corner, but as AJ went for a splash, Fire lefted him up and he hit face first on the past.

"Oh My God." said Hank

"This does not look good." said Nathen.

AJ went limp and fell to the mat as blood pured out of his forhead. Ref looked at AJ for a second and then had the bell ring. "AJ can no long continued, so winners of the match are Alister and The King of Fire." Alister and Mia looked over AJ as EMT's put AJ on to a strecher. Ice and Fire walked up the ramp, looking at the others weildly.

Backstage with Jade.

"Hello, I'm here with EWO, Fire and Ice. Fire we all want to know was AJ injury an acseden?" Jade asked.

" Hey, it was an acsedent. AJ was just in the wrong place at the tim..." Fire was cut off as Alister attack with a chair. He smashed both Fire and Ice with the chair until secrety grabed him and C.A. came out.

"what are you doing." said C.A. as Alister was being held back.

"Look C.A., I don't care about the tag team title contnder, I want one of them in a match." Alister said with a realy pissed off look.

"You'er telling me you want out of Fight for the Right royal?" C.A. asked and Alister norded yes. "Okay, Alister you're out. You will face Ice, winner gets a tag team title shot at Pure War, and you're match is No DQ." Alister smiled as he walks away and C.A. looked over the EWO.

(I well have to skip these next two matchs, Sorry.)

Tiffany and Jinx def, Alexandra and Bridgette. Tiffany was a replacement for Mia who when with AJ to the hospital. Jinx pinned Bridgette after a Spear.

The Freak Show def, Nick Raters and Harry Roderts with thw help of Jinx. Hex put Harry throw the announcer table.

"The next match is Capture the Plack match, first person to get their plack will win. Enterducing first standing at 6'5 and weighing 247lds, from Osaka, Japan, The Ninja Wrestler Nuka Hayabusa." Ninja Gaiden palys as Nuka walks down the ramp with a big smile as the fan boo him.

"What Nuka did to Asteca was sick." Nathen said as they show what happen to Azteca last week.

"Nuka was just doing his thing. I don't now what the was thinking DQ Nuka?" said Hank.

"And his oppent, standing at 6'9 and weighing 260 lds, From Sydney, Australia the ZWL Heaviweight Champion, The Thunder From Down Under Luke King." Down with the Sickness plays as Luke walks to the ring.

"Luke King puts his title on the line in three days at No Limit." Nathen said as a vedio plays showing Luke and Jared.

"And Jared wil show what straght edge is."said Hank.

Nuka got the upper hand with a kick to the gut and ddt. Nuka then went for his plack with a table on it, but Luke gut up, hit Nuka in the back, and pulled him off the rope. Luke picked Nuka up and Irished ripped him into the ropes, Nuka hung on to the ropes and Luke closedline him over the top rope onto the floor. Luke went to the outside and grabed Nuka, but Nuka counted with a side kick. He then smashed Luke's head onto the announce table a few time, until Luke counted with a elbow and smashed Nuka's head on the table.

"Luke is showing what he has." said Nathen

"But what kind of champion is Luke?" said Hank

Luke then went tryed Irished Ripped Nuka into the steel steps, but Nuka reveased it and Luke went shoulder first into the steps. Nuka went under the ring and got a chair, but as he swung Luke moved and it made Nuka drop the chair. Nuka turned around and got Ice Shots, and then Luke got on to the apron and tryed to get the barbwire plack. As Luke got to the plack, a masked man came out of the crowed, grabbed the chaor Nuka used, and hit Luke in the back of the knee. Luke fell to the floor holding his leg, and then the masked man pciked up Luke and hit a ddt on to the chair. Then the masked man helped Nuka up and Nuka got the table plack. "Winner of the match, Nuka Hayabusa." Nuka walked up the ramp and the masked man went throw the crowed.

Backstage nere the packinglot.

It shows Noah and the masked man talking, "It worked, you took Luke down a noch."

"Yeah, and no one knows." The masked man siad as he removed his mask showing it was Trent. The two luagh until C.A. came into veiw looking pissed.

"So, you like to mess with match?" C.A. said as they smiled and nod. C.A. said "Okay, Noah you'll putting the Space Champion agianst Ezekiel, but Trent you don't have a match. So, you will face The Warlord Jason Scott in a Last Man Standing match." C.A. walked away as Trent and Noah started growening.

"C.A. is abusing his power!" yeld Hank.

"What, Trent got in a match and C.A. just did his job. Any way ZWl is owned by Chris MacLean and he asked for use to promote his new UFC show.

"The Promo."

It shows Zane who says "I will win Ultimate Camper." Then is fades to Adam he says "I am the best." then Vlad he says, "I'll give my Blood." then Courtney says "My Sweat." Then Duncan says " My Tears." then Ted said "I will be the best." Then it shows Jace Sydal and Leon Aries on oppesit sides and with a flash of lighting it shows their teams behind them. Come and watch The Ultimate Camper: Team Aries Vs Team Sydal."

End of Promo.

Backstage in GM's office.

"Hey C.A., me and Raptor are wondering what is a Skycraper Match is any way?" asked Johnny as he and Raptor looked at the GM.

"Will it's simple. You two will fight on top of the Hell in a Cell cage, and the winner has to throw their oppoent off the cage and them go throw a table." C.A. said with a smile as Johnny and Raptorwalked out indismade

"This next match is a Skyscpaper match, to winner you must throw your Oppoent off the cage and go throw a table, entherducing first, standing at 6'0 and weighing 240lds from Chicago, Illinois, The Wind Johmmy Smith." Hunt you down plays as Johnny came out and began to climb to the top of the cage as works set up tables all over the floor.

"this is going to be cool."Nathen said as Hank just snalled.

"And his oppoent, standing at 6'2 and weighing 194lds, from Mexico City, Mexico, The Raptor." Just another Victim pays as Raptor walks out and ckimbed to the top.

"Whats with you Hank?" asked Nathen.

"You think C.A. is right with this match it is sick." Hank said looking pissed.

Raptor started with kick to the gut and tryed to Irished ripped Johnny, but Johnny countered with a kick and a knee to the face. Johnny then ran and hit a flying close line on Raptor but he almost fell off. As Johnny got his footing, Raptor hit the Raptor Attack on Johnny. Raptor then smiled as he picked up Johnny over the shoulder and tryed to throw Johnny off, but push off and when he turned around he was hit by a spin round house. Raptor fell off and went throw a table. " Winner, Johnny Smith."

Johnny clmbed cown and looked at Raptor as refs looked him over. Johnny was then blindsided by Nuka. Nuka smashed Johnnys head agianst the Cell when the cell began to rise. Nuka then opened the door and began to choke Johnny as the cell rose. Refs tryed to stop Nuka but he just cept on doing it until Tiger rush the down and chased Nuka out of the areana.

This next match is the Main Event. It is a No DQ match, enterducing first, standing at 6'2 and eighing 215, from The City of Saints, The Straight Edge Saint Jared Cross." CM [Punks song plays look came out, got in the ring, and got a mic.

"This Sunday I will face Luke King for the heiveweight champion." Jared stops as he here the fans chear for Luke. He then says, "No, you should boo Luke. He is the King of Sinners. I'mm the Straight Edge Saint. Pure, good, and better then an Australian drunk, you's brother is a no goog nick." Jared said as I Came To Play and Ethan came out with a mic.

"Jarer, I'm not the most populer guy, but all these people have to agree with me when I say. SHOT THE HELL UP!" Ethan said as was about to get in the ring.

" And his oppoent, standing at 6'0 and weighing 220, from Modesto, CA, The Prodigy Ethan Slater." announcer said as Ethan got in the ring.

"This will be fun." said Nathen.

"Jared will prove he can hold his own. said Hank.

But before Jared and Ethan started, Luke blind sided Jared with a chair to the head. Jared rolled out of the ring, but Luke fallowed. Luke ran Jared into the steps and the rolled him in the ring. Luke got in and waited for Jared to get up. As Jared did Luke hit Ice Shot and as Jared turned Ethan hit Slice Bread #2. Ethan went for the pin. 1...2...3. "Winner, Ethan Slater."

"That as bull, why did the ref stop it." said Hank.

"Well, last time I checked. No DQ had no rules." said Nathen.

Ethan left, but Luke looked over Jared. Luke then grabbed a mic and said, "Well Well Well. Lokk the Saint has fallen."uke got to his knees and right infront of Jared's face. Luke then said, "Well, Jared guess what. The votes say that you and me are going to fight in Hell in the Cell. So, Jared I promess that eather win or lose. I'll send you to HELL!" Luke then posed over Jareds body.

Match Card for No Limit.

Fight for the Right battle, Nick Raters vs Harry Roberts vs Ethan Slater vs Johnny Smith vs Fire vs ? for a title shot when ever they want.

Tag team Table Match for the Titles, The Wanted(c) vs the Redneck Wecking Crow

A No DQ Match, The Ice Dude vs Alister Mcintyre

Womens title match, Alexandra(c) vs Jink

A Last Man Standing Match, The All-star Trent Towers vs The Warlord Jason Scott.

Space champions mtach, Noah(c) vs Ezekiel

First blood match, The Mindfreak vs Laurent Aigle

Hell in the Cell for the ZWL heaviweight title match, "The Sraight Edge Saint" Jared Cross vs "The Thunder From Down Under' Luke King.

**That was week four and the next one will be No Limits.**


	6. No Limit The Saint goes to HELL

**This is No Linit**

ZWL Heavyweight Championship: Luke King

Tag Team Championship:The Wanted, Chester Munroe and Randall Hodder

Space Championship(X-title):Noah Cooper

Womens Championship:Alexandra Raters

Headstrong by Trapt plays.

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out

" First is Fight for the Right battle, Nick Raters vs Harry Roberts vs Ethan Slater vs Johnny Smith vs Fire vs ? for a title shot when ever they want. We don't now you will replace Alister, but my money is on Nick and C.A. said he will have a twist to add." Said Nathen.

See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

"Nest is a Tag team Table Match for the Titles, The Wanted(c) vs the Redneck Wecking Crow. Both The Wanted and The Crow have been on a roll, but I say that Derek and Jake have the experens so their my chose." said Hank

(Fuck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong

" Then there is A No DQ Match, The Ice Dude vs Alister Mcintyre, winner gets a tagteam title match at Pure War. I think Ice's power will beat Alister." said Nathen

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

"Next is the Womens title match, Alexandra(c) vs Jink. Since Jinx has had Alexandra' number. I say Jinx will win."said Hank

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over

"Then A Last Man Standing Match, The All-star Trent Towers vs The Warlord Jason Scott. I think Trent is ROYALY SCEWED."said Nathen.

I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

"Next is the Space champions match, Noah(c) vs Ezekiel, I say Noah has this in the bag."said Hank

(Fuck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on

"Then a First blood match, The Mindfreak vs Laurent Aigle. I say Freak will make Laurent bleed first." said Nathen.

Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

"Then the Main Event. A Hell in the Cell for the ZWL heaviweight title match, "The Sraight Edge Saint" Jared Cross vs "The Thunder From Down Under' Luke King. I know Jared will win because Straight Edge will beat Down Under drinker." said Hank.

I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

It shows a bounch of video of the wrestlers.

(Fuck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Dark Match El Big Tiger def. Nuka Hayabusa by DQ. Nuka used a chair on Tiger's knee.

(I'll skip the intro to the Fight for the Right. Oh, and Froggy takes Alisters place.)

Nick, Hollywood, Ethen, Johnny, Fire, and Froggy were about to start when Survival of the Sickest plays and C.A. comes out with a mic and says, "Wait, I have something to add. When we get down to the last two guys it becomes a singer match. The winner gets a shoot at a title and the loser is fired." C.A. then walks backstage and the bell rings.

"Thats big news."said Nathen.

"C.A is abusing his power." said Hank.

Nick went for Jonny, Ethan and Froggy went at it, and Fire was beating Roberts. Nick throw Johnny in the corner and started to punch him in the gut sevral times, meanwhile on the other side of the ring Fire beat Robert on the ropes and tried to eliminate him. Froggy contered a suplex and hit a twist of fate like move and then bounced off the ropes and hit a dive kick on Ethan. Johnny was on the mat and was being baddly beated by Nick. Fire then tried to choke slam Robert, but robert kicked him in the gut and bounced off the ropes. But he tried a crossbody Fire caret him and throw him over his head and over the top rope.

"Robert is out early." Nathen said.

"Yeah but Nick is still in."said Hank.

Froggy was trying to get Ethan over the top, but Fire hit him from behind and tosed him over. Ethan then got back in and him and Fire started fighting. Nick lifted Johnny up and throw him over the top and Johnny hit the floor hard. Ethan was fighting Fire in the corner and Nick hit a running kick to the chest on Fire. Then Ethan and Nick throw Fire over the top rope and on to the floor. Ethan and Nick looked at each other and started to brawl as the fans went crazy. Ethan then got the upper hand with a hard right and het hit a knee to the head. Ethan then went out side and got a chair, but when he triyed to and use it the ref took it from him. As Ethen turned around Nick hit him with a fist of brass knuckles and then hit the Destroyer Bomb. Nick then went for the pin, 1...2...3. "The winner, 'The Destroyer" Nick Raters."

"Nick just screwed Ethan." said Nathen.

"Them's the breaks." said Hank.

Nick then got the case for the Heavyweight Championship as Ethan started walking up the ramp as fans booed Nick.

" This next match is a table match and it is for the Tag Team championship. First, at the comebine wreight of 440 lbs Jake Holliday and Derek Rhodes, The Redneck Wreking Crew." As they came out with a mix them and the fans boo them.

"Here we go." said Nathen,

"The Crew has more expereans as a team then the Wanted.' said Hank.

"And their oppents, at the combined wreight of 461 lb the ZWL Tag Team champions, Chester Munroe and Randall Hodder, The Wanted." as Laser Cannon Deth Sentence plays, thay make their way to the ring as most fans cheerf

"The Wanted should not have those titles." hank yelled.

"The Wanted were fromed because of the Crew's no show four weeks ago." said Nathen.

As Chaster and Randall got in the, they met derek and Jake in the moddle of the ring. Jake and chester started tobral as did Randall and Derek went at it. Jake got Chester on the ropes and Irished ripped him to the other side and as chester came back he got a big boot by Jake. Randall had the upper hand on Derek until a knee to the gut and Derek rammed Randall's head into the corner. Jake tosed Chester, and then he went out and slammed Chester into the steel steps shoulder first. derek was stomping Randall in the corner and Jake got a table from under the ring. Jake slids into the ring and Derek began to set it up, but as he trned around he was hit him with a right hand and as Jake came at him Randall gave him a big boot.

"Randall is holding his own." said Nathen.

"Yeah but this is a tag team match. It's just amader of time." said Hank.

Randall then went for a choke slam on Jalke but Jake kicked him in the gut and hit a suplex. Then Derek picked himup and hit a body slam, and then he had Jake sit the table into the corner and they set Randall up for the Death Sentence. But asJake was on the top rope, Chester came on the apron with a kindo stick and smashed it over Jake's head. Jake fell to the out side as Derek tosed Chester into the ring and hits a Closeline from Hell. Derek then set Chester for a power bomb, but he got hit with a Buzzsaw Kick by Randall. Randall then picked up Derek and Chokeslamed him throw the table. "The winners and still ZWL tag team champions. Chester Munroe and Randall Hodder, The Wanted."

**Backstage with Jade.**

"Hello, Jade he with Alister Mcintyre." the camera zooms out and shows Alister looking pissed. "So, Alister how is AJ?"

"Well, Aj, has a seares concasion and he will not be able to wrestle, but he is watching with Mai and evrey thing I do to Ice is for you boddy." Alister said as he walked out on camera view.

(To save time, i'll skip the intros for the next few matchs.)

Alister started to throw random stuff into the ring, almost hitting the ref and Ice in the prosas. After a lot of weaponsin the ring, he got in with a singiper cane in hand. Alister hit Ice in the gut and then the back with the cane, and then he got a trash can lid. But as he turned around he got a big boot by Ice, and then he got a croch and smashed over Alister's head as he sat up. Ice then set a chair in between the top turnbuckle and mid turnbuckle, and then he picked Alister up and tryed to irish ripped Alister in the turnbuckle. But Alister trevreast it and sent Ice head first into the chair. Ice came out of it and as he turned around Alister started to hit him with a pair of trash can lids.

"Alister is winning." Nathen said.

"For now." Hank argued.

Alister picked up a kendo stick and hit Ice a few times with it, and then he went to the out side and got a table. Alister rolled the table in, but as he got on the apron ice kneed him in the gut and ran his head into the post. As Alister fell to the floor, Ice set the table and went to the out side. First Ice ran Alister shoulder first into the steel steps, and then he went under the ring and pulled out a can of gas. Ice set the table by the corner and then set it on fire. He then went out side of the ring and put Alister into the ring. Ice then set Alister on the top rope and tryed to suplex himoff, but Alister contered with a ffew punchs and then hit the Nightmare's Rise throw the flaming table. Alister was rolling around on the mat in pain, but was able to pin Ice. 1...2... kick out. Alister was in shock and then he tryed to do Night Fall, Ice countered with a roll-up and went for a pin, 1..2..kick out.

"How much can these guy's take?" asked Nathen.

"I don't now, but this match is good." said Hank.

Alister got up and grabed a kendo stick but when he turned around Ice hit's him with a chair. Ice then drags Alister to the corner and then he went to the top. Ice then went for Air Ice, but Alister put his knees up and uce landed hard. As I ce rolled aeound on the ground, Alister got a second breath and hit the Shattered Dreams. Alister looked at Ice then he put Ice into the Lucky 7 Lock. Ice screamed in pain and tapped out in second. "The winner and number one conter for the ZWL tag Team titles, The Dreambreaker Alister Mcintyre." said the announcer as the fan cheared and Alister walled up the ramp holding back and limping on his right leg.

(I'm skipping the next match, mainly because i don't think could it justice.)

Jinx pinned Alexandra after Jinx hit the Spear. After the match Alyssa Pheifer came out, and chokeslamed both Jinx and Alexandra. Alyssa then picked up the womans champion and layed it over Jinx.

(This next match is filler, so I'll skip the intros.)

Trent looked at Jason and then he went for a guitar shot, but Jason just punched throw it and left trent in shock. Trent then rolled to the out side as Jason went after him. Trent ran around the and rolled back in the ring, but as Jason got in too,trent attack him and started kicking and punching him. Jason got back to feet and then Trent bounced off the rope just to get a boot to the chest and he went down hard. Jason then picked up Trent and hit the Zues Drop, (use to be the tusk bomb.), and thref started to count, at 5 Trent did not move but Jason picked him up and chokeslamed him. The ref started to count again but when he got to 7, Jason picked Trent up and hit the Mount Olympus. The ref started to count again and when he got to 10 trent did not move. "The winner, "The War Lord" Jason Scott." Jason walked up the ramp fiving a few fans going up as EMT's put Trent on a strecher.

"JasonScott should be ashamed of himself." yeld Hank.

"This was a statment, you ever gets on Jason Scott's bad side, have beter have a Will ready." said Nathen.

(skipping Intro, also Owen is in Noahs corner.)

Noah and Zeke start squaring off in the senter of the ring. Zeke over powered Noah as Zeke pushed him into the corner, and to started to count and Zeke let go at 3. But as Zeke walked back, Noah slapped him and as Zeke came closer. Noah kicked him in the gut and ran him shoulder first into the post. Noah then kick Zeke's arm as it was on the post. Zeke stumbaled back holding his left arm and ref checked on him, but Noah jsut smiled as he got back in the ring and attack Zeke from behind. Noah held Zeke by the right arm and giulded him to the apron. Noah stepped out onto the apron and then jumped down hanging Zekes arm, and as Noah got back in he chopped Zekes leg and then ranched Zekes arm back.

"Noah is roothless." said Hank.

"Yeah, but I think Zeke's arm is turning blue." said Nathen

Noah kepped up working on the arm, until Zeke got up and Irished ripped Noah into the ropes, and as Noah came back Zeke used his left arm to hip tose Naoh. But Noah rolled throw, kicked Zeke in the gut, and hit a ddt. Noah then wrench Zeke's arm again, the ref was asking Zeke if he wanted to give up and shock his head no. Noah pulled even harderuntil a loud pop sound and Zeke screamed in pain as he fell limp. The ref made Noah let the hold go and then he checked on Zeke, ref then called for the bell. " Ezekiel has past out, the winner and still Space Champion, Noah Cooper." Noah laoghed as he had Owen bring in a chair. Noah and Owen setZeke's hurt arm, and then Owen bounced off the ropes and Samowen drop on Zeke's arm.

"This what Noah needs to do, show that he is on top." said Hank

"Some one has to stop this." said Nathen.

Owen and Noah then set zeke up for another drop, but sodinly Written In My Face as Drake James and Amy Davis ran out each with a singapore cane. Noah and owen flee with title as Drake and Amy look over Ezekiel while EMT's were staperlising him.

**Commercial**

Watch The Ultimate Camper the first fight and elimination coming so rumor is that a Captain will be fighting on this episode. Who will be the first out only way to find out is watch it The Ultimate Camper. The Dragon vs The Dream.

(Skippping the intros.)

Freak and Laurent lock up in the middle of the ring and Freak pushed Laurent into the corner. Laurent reverst it and gave Freak a few punchs, and then he Irished ripped in into another corner. Laurent then when for a closeline, bur Freak gave him a big boot and then hit a side slam. Freak then went outside the ring and grabed a chair, and then he got back in and hit Laurent in the head. The ref looked and saw no blood, so Freak then picked Laurent up and went for the Freaakout. But Laurent countered it and hit Napoleon Conquest on the chair. Laurent then got some weapons from under the ring and a weild black bag, but as Laurent got on the apron Freak hit him with a trash can. Then Freak went outside and throw Laurent into the bearacade.

"This match is looking good." said Hank.

"Yeah, but this match will only end with some one bleeding." said Nathen.

As Laurent got up, Freak ran and closelined Laurent into the crowd. The two fought throw the stands, until they got the area nere the ramp. Laurenthad the advantage as he slamed Freak's head on a table three times and then he ran him head first into the entrens area. Laurent let the ref check but he said there was no blood, so he tosed Freak on to the ramp and then kicked Freak in the gut making him roll down the ramp. Laurent then picked up Freak and tryed to Irish ripped him into the steal steps, but Freak reaversed it and Laurent went knees first into the steps. Freak the rolled Laurent into the ring, and then he got in and hit The Freak Kick. As Laurent crarled to the corner, Freak broke a kendo stick over his knee and ripped it in half making it sharp.

"That should not be leagle." yeld Hank.

"Are you joking, this is a first BLOOD match, there are no rules." said Nathen.

Freak then walked to the corner and and tryed to force the sharp edge into Laurent's face, but Laurent stopped it inches from his face and kicked Freak in the gut. Freak stumbabled back as Laurent swong the broken kendo stick, but Freak ducked and gave Laurent a Freak Kick. Freak then went to the black bag and pured the contents out, withc was broken glass. Freak smiled as he hit Laurent with a trash can, and then he picked up Laurent and hits the Freakout into the class. The ref looked and saw blood coming out of his upper back. "The Winner, The Mindfreak." said the annoucer as Mindfreak walked up the ramp smiling at his handy work.

**Promo.**

Watch as eight NXT Rockies are trained by eight TWE Pros. the rockeis are Johhny Smith and Pro Kenny Dentons, Jared Cross and Pro Mad Chad, Alister Mcyntire and Pro Matt Awesome, Luke King and Pro Lance Raters, Ethan Slater and Pro Justin Wyatt, El Big Tiger and Pro Chazz Micheals, Randall Hodder and Pro Ted Estes, and Nuka Hayubusa and Pro John Foley. Who will be the next brake out star? Watch TWE:NXT to find out. Hosted by Steve Raters.

**End Promo.**

"That looks good, I can't wait until it starts." said Nathen.

"Yeah but we still have our Main Event, "The Straight Edge Saint" Jared Cross vs. "The Thunder From Down Under" Luke King in a Hell in the Cell for ZWL Heavyweight Championship." said Hank as the Cell began to lower.

" Now before it starts, lets see how the two fights are getting ready." said Nathen as the cell stopped when it reached the floor.

**Backstage in Jared's **

Show Jared lasing up his boots, puts his chain over his shoulds, and walks out the door.

**Skips to Luke's room**

Shows Luke putting on some fingerless gloves, put's a cowboy, and then drank a beer with Jason before leaving

**Back to Ring.**

"This match is set for one fall and it is for the ZWL Heavyweight Championship, enterducing first, standing at 6'2 and wreighing in at 215lb, from the City of Saints, "The Straight Edge Saint" Jared Cross." said the announcer while Burn in My Light plays as Jared walked out and stopped at the door while he looked up at the size of the cage.

"Jared looks scared." said Nathen.

"Of caurse he's scared, but the Straight Edge Saint will show how he rules ZWL." said Hank.

"And his oppent, standing at 6'9 and wreighting in at 265lb, from Sydney, Australia ZWL heavie Wreight Champion "The Thunder From Down Under" Luke King." said the announcer as Down with the Sickness plays while Luke walked down, fiving fans, and put his hat on a little kid then he walk into the Cell and in in the ring.

"Lukelooks ready to fight." said Nathen.

"Hhh, if I now better, he's drunk, while the Saint is ready to show him a better life chose." said Hank as Nathen gave him a dirty look.

Jared and Luke stair at each other, Luke then went for a grapple but Jared countered with a kick and a head lock. Jared pushed Luke into the ropes and the Irish ripped him, and as Luke came back Jared hit a standing drop kick. Then Jared went to the outside of the ring and began to look for toys under the ring. Jared throw random things until he fond a ladder and Jared smiled as he rolled it in the ring. But as Jared got in the ring, he was met with a chair shot in the and then one in the back by Luke. Jared rolled back outside ring but Luke fallowed and began to rack jared's face of the cage. Jared cryed out in pain as his face was being cut, but he counted with a elbow to the gut and bounder Luke's head on the cage.

"Man, this match is looking brutal so far." said Nathen.

"Hell in the Cell is alwas brutal." said Hank annoned.

Jared then got a sinaper cane and smacked it over Luke's back three times, and then Jared started to choke Luke with the cane. Jared then started to dig his knee into Luke's back and then he let Luke go, just to hit Luke in the gut with the cane. Jared then went to the other side of the cage and waited for Luke to get up, and when he did Jared went for the Saint's Cross. But Luke him in mid-air and slammed Jared into the cage. Luke then picked Jared up and ran his head into the cage wall, and then picked him up in a side slam and ran Jared croech first into the post. Luke slammed Jared down and went to get a chair, he then smashed on the head. Sodenly, the cmaera went to the outside, and shows Noah and Owen knocking the ref on the outside, they take his keys, and then locked the padlock to get in.

"What is Noah and Owen doing?" said Nathen.

"The Straight Edge Saint have allies and they are helping him." said Hank with a smile.

As Noah locked the door, Owen ran to help Jared. Owen was met with Ice Shot and as Owen turn around Luke ran his head into the Cell, and as noah came around the corner got a kick to the gut and Luke set Noah for the Mavrick. But Owen low blowed Luke and him and noah start beat Luke down. noah and Owen ran Luke into the steps, and then Noah went to get Jared as Owen slid Luke into the ring and hit a belly to belly suplex. Noah help Jared up and then two got in the ring, and as they got in Noah picked up Luke and hit Grey Mater.(A snap ddt.) Then Owen and Noah picked up so Jared could hit the Saint's Cross. And then Jared went for the pin, 1...2.. kick out. Jared was in shock as he told Owen to got to the second rope and hit a Banzai Drop.

"This is sickening." said Nathen.

"This shows Jared is liked more then Luke." said Hank.

As the three looked at the beat down champ, Indestructible and the fans went crazy plays as Jason and Drake James ran to the ring. Jared and the others loaghed at them until Jason ripped the door off, Jared hopped out of the ring a Drake attack ed Noah and Jason fought with Owen. Jason and Drake fought Noah and owen out of the Cell and into the back. Jared looked at Luke langing there, so he climbed to the top rope and hit the Saint's Arrow. then he went for the pin, 1...2.. kick out. Jared was shock as he got the ladder from earlyer and was about use it until Luke grabed a kendo stick, and hit Jated in the gut. Jared droped the ladder and Luke rammed it in Jared's face. Jared rolled out of the ring and cralled out of the Cell.

"This match is now outside of the Cell." said Nathen.

"Yeah, thanks to Jason sticking his nose into he's not serpose to be." said Hank as Nathen smacked him in the back of the head.

Luke fallowed Jared and kicked him in the gut, and as Jaredrolled to the baeracade, Luke picked him up, and droped on the bearacade. Luke then picked up the door and set it on the Cell wall, but when Luke turned around Jared hit a judo kick and Luke fell on the set door. Jared took a few steps back and want for the Saint's Cross, but Luke gouht him in mid air. Luke set Jared up for a power bomb, but Jared fought back and was throwen in the Cell wall and began to climb up. Luke also began to climb and as he got to the top Jared tryed to kick him off, but ducked, grabed Jared's leg, and made him fall on the cage. Luke got and waited for Jared to get up, and when he did Luke hit him with a Ice shot. Luke then looked at Jared, picked him up, and then he pointed to the center of the ceiling as the fans cheared. Luke then ste Jared up for a powerbomb and it set him throw the ceiling.

"OH My GOD." Nathen said.

"I think Jared is deid." said hank.

Jared was no moving as Luke climbed down, got back in the cage, and pinned Jared, 1...2...3. "Winner and still the ZWL Heavie Wreight Champion "The Thunder From Down Under" Luke King." said the announce, as Luke picked Jared up, tosed him over his shoulder, and layed him on a strecher as EMT's rolled him out of the areana. Luke looked at the fans as a ref handed him his title. When sondenly Break plays as Nick Raters comes out holding up his breaf case witch said Heavie Wreight Champion. Then look points at luke with a smile, and all Luke does is hold up his title and mosionens Nick to bring it as the camera goes dark.

**Finly done with No Limit, sure for the long what. And I will try to post sooner. And i would like to ask for more tag teams please.**


	7. Chase for Fame part One

**Chase for Fame Part One: Undercard**

"Welcome to Chase for Fame it's Noah Copper and Cody Walker and we have the biggest show in wrestling history over seven hours of non stop wrestling entertainment and were in the Tokyo Dome for the first stage of our card: The Undercard" said Noah.

"Yeah and we thank Jamie Foxx and Justin Timberlake for our under card theme song "Winner" let's here it now" said Cody.

I'm wakin, up in the morning  
Hustling to the stage and fuckin performin'  
Bustlin' through the hate and bustin' the door in  
Lately nothing misses I must've been scorin'  
Speaking of the Misses I'm watchin' 'em pour in  
Just like a drink that I'm enjoying  
I don't mean bottles - you're welcome to join in  
Just look at me soarin' - Feeling like Jordan

Oh-oh  
Hold up I ain't finished yet  
On the top, but you just don't get it yet  
I don't get cut, I make 'em cut the check  
Can't hear me in the stands, let me say it again  
Oh-oh  
You ain't heard, I'm the shit  
On the top, but you just don't get it yet  
I never got cut, but I make 'em cut the check  
So hate on, but guess what?

[Chorus:]  
I feel like I can't miss  
I know they want me to fall  
But ain't nothin' bigger than this  
So just pass me the ball  
You know you lookin' at a winner, winner, winner  
I can't miss, can't lose, can't miss  
You know you lookin' at a winner, winner, winner  
Cause I'm a winner, yeah I'm a winner

[Jamie Foxx:]  
I'm steppin', out in the evening  
People in there screaming, you gotta be cheating  
But I'm so breezy, I make this look easy  
No faking I'm seizing, you gotta believe it  
I went from TV's, to screens, to DVDs  
To CDs, to MP3s, overseas - I got  
No time, the talkin' is boring  
Just look at me soarin' - Feeling like Jordan

Oh-oh  
Hold up I ain't finished yet  
On the top, but you just don't get it yet  
I don't get cut, I make 'em cut the check  
Can't hear me in the stands, let me say it again  
Oh-oh

You ain't heard, I'm the shit  
On the top, but you just don't get it yet  
I never got cut, but I make 'em cut the check  
So hate on, but guess what?

[Chorus:] I feel like I can't miss  
I know they want me to fall  
But ain't nothin' bigger than this  
So just pass me the ball  
You know you lookin' at a winner, winner, winner  
I can't miss, can't lose, can't miss  
You know you lookin' at a winner, winner, winner  
Cause I'm a winner, yeah I'm a winner

[T.I.:]

That's right  
You see the - Porsche Panamera got 'em in hysteria  
The turbo super fast, and that Mclaren even scarier  
Hemme turnin' corners, burnin' rubber in your area  
I'm hard to follow once i pop clutch and hit the throttle  
ReI'm recession-proof  
I don't run to money - money run to me  
In this economy guess I'm considered an anomaly  
Bugattis, Maseratis, new Ferraris - I got one of each  
My future bright, tight  
Like the bitch I got in front of me  
Turn pain to progression in every studio session  
Passion into perfection, to failure I'm an exception  
Fuck if you wanna lose, to battle me is a blessing  
You couldn't die at the hands of a better man  
I ran from the bottom to the best - no Auto-Tune  
Been in the lead, so you seen can't follow whom  
Never that, I'm the freshest go ask whoever that  
King back, money long as an old Cadillac

Chorus:]  
I feel like I can't miss  
I know they want me to fall  
But ain't nothin' bigger than this  
So just pass me the ball  
You know you lookin' at a winner, winner, winner  
I can't miss, can't lose, can't miss  
You know you lookin' at a winner, winner, winner  
Cause I'm a winner, yeah I'm a winner

"Now let's get on with the show I'm Noah Copper your ZWL Sky Champion with Cody Walker." said Noah.

"Yeah and we're starting off with the NEXT Battle Royal one last chance to show off what they got before going back to ZWL for the majority" said Cody.

Luke King goes after El Big Tiger as Nuka goes for Johhny Smith. Darrel goes and helps Luke take down El Big Tiger as they both stomp on him in the corner. Luke King fallows lifting up El Big Tiger over the shoulder. Luke goes to throw him out but Tiger slips out and hits him with a Tiger Supl ex. Darrel runs to the ropes and drop kicks El Big Tiger who holds on with one hand. Darrel catches him with a quick Buzzsaw Kick out of the ring as Tiger is eliminated. Johhny fallows power bombing Nuka out of the ring as he turns around into a Maveric from Luke. Darrel eyes Luke as they grapple Luke goes for a vertical suplex but Darrel counters into a snap suplex.

"What a counter but Darrel and Luke is writhing in pain" said Cody.

"It was a basic counter but Darrel made the most of it" said Noah.

"Yeah and two out two to go for the winner" said Cody.

Darrel falows lifting up Luke and grabs him for a Buzzsaw kick and it hits flush on the jaw. Darrel though can't lift him up as Luke holds onto the ropes. Johhny is getting up on the ropes as he goes to the second rope. Darrel turns around into a flying clothesline from Johhny as everybody is down on the floor. Johhny is the first up and grabs Darrel for a power bomb but Darrel counters with a couple punches up top and hits a face buster counter. Darrel then goes for Luke who hits him with a quick couple punches to the stomach and a super kick. Johhny grabs Luke and goes for a running crossbody but both hand on the ropes for dear life as they're on the apron.

"Oh god both are on the apron this is dangerous" said Noah.

"Yeah it could be all over and Darrel would win" said Cody.

"Well Darrel should think of getting up and taking then both off the rope" said Noah.

Luke grabs the ropes with one hand and starts hitting a couple hard rights but Johhny fights back with his own. Darrel goes to the top rope as he watches both fighting. Johhny starts going for a suplex but Luke counters it and nails him with an elbow to the jaw and scoop slams him to the outside. Luke turns around and Darrel catches him with a missle drop kick as Luke flys off the apron and into the side of the announce table hard.

"Winner of this match Darrel" said the announcer. (9:11)

Darrel celbrates on the top rope as Ted Estes goes down and claps him on the back. Ted grabs Johhny on the outside and throws him in the ring. Ted throws Johny into Darrel who hits a Buzzsaw Kick and Johhny staggers into a Lasso Kill. Ted then gives Darrel a TWF T Shirt as he puts a conract next to the camera.

"Ted and Darrel clebertaing making Johhny thier whipping boy" said Cody.

"They're just celbrating Johhny is getting an extra moment to shine he should be happy" said Noah.

Ted and Darrel walk off as we get ready for the next match.

"This a open Challenge First Blood match, enterdoesing first standing in at 6,1 and wieghting in at 205 lb, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada. 'The All-Star' Trent Tower." said the announcer as Get Rich or Die Trying by 50 Cent while Trent walked down with a smug look on his face.

"Trent looks ready." said Cody.

"He's the All-Star, of couser he is." Noah said with a smile.

Trent was smiling as he got a mic, "I'm the biggest star from TDI and in ZWL, now it's Chase for Fame and no one has the guts to come out here." Trent smile faded when Survival of the Sickest plays and C. A. Schultz comes out.

"You say your a big star,well guess what, your no star. Your just a winey little brat and you slapped me in the last week, and I owe you. Well guess what, I exept your challenge." C. A. Schultz said as he walked down wereing jeans, a t-shirt, boots, and elbow pads.

"Well, what a shocker." said Cody.

"I have a bad feeling about Trent's chances." said Hank.

As C. A. got in the ring Trent attacked him and irished wripped him to the ropes, but C. A. closedlined Trent. C. A. then went to the outside under the apron and got some chairs, trash cans, and kendo sticks. and tosed them in the ring. C.A. got on the apron as Trent cracked him with a kendo stick, and C. A. falls on the floor. Trent follows him to the out side and kicked C. A. in the gut. Trent then picked C. A. and irished wripped him to the Steel steps, but C. A. reversed it and Trent went shoulder first into the steps. C. A. then picked up a chair and hit Trent in the head as he got up. C. A. then lefted Trent up and dropped him face first on to the beracade, and as Trent turned around he got a boot to the face.

"C. A. is holding his own." said Cody.

"Yeah, and Trent needs to get it together." said Noah.

C. A. then picked Trent up and hit a suplex on the floor. C. A. began to pick Trent up , but Trent hit a low bliow and forst C. A. to go face first into the ring post. The ref looked at C. A. and didn't see blood, so Trent picked up the steps and rammed it into C. A.'s head. Again the ref saw no blood and Trent then pick C. A. up, but kick in the gut and then C. A. hit him with the Burlen Wall on to the floor. C. A. then rolled trent into the ring and tosed the steel steps in aswel. C. A. got in the ring and was hitin the back with a trash can by trent, and then hit him again with the can. Trent saw there was no blood, and so he picked up the steps and rammed them into C. A. face again.

"Man trent's being ruthless." said Cody.

"That's what you have to do." said Noah..

C. A. rolled to the outside holding his face, and the ref cheched him and here was not bleeding. Trent came over as to the rope and C. A. grabed Trents legs and pulled him to the outside. C. A. kneed Trent in the chest and throw him into the announce table. C. A. then picked Trent up and shoulder rammed him into the ring apron, and then he throw Trent over the announce table making Noah and Cody got out of the way.

"Wow look out." said Noah as Trent flow over the table.

C. A. then picked up Trent and throw him into the bracade, and then picked himup and hit a suplex. As Trent layed on the floor, C. A. went under the ring and got a barbwire baseball bat and was set to hit Trent with it. But as he was about to Noah turned him around and strock him with the Sky Championship. the ref looked at him and saw he was bleeding just above his left eye, and he called for the bell, " Your winer, The All-Star Trent Towers." said the announcer as the ref called for help and EMT's came out putting a talow on the cut as wo helped him out of the ring, and three others put Trent on a strecher.

"What was that for, Noah." said Cody.

"Hay, you have to have to watch your friends back." Noah said as he wripped off the blood from his belt.

**Wire me up to machines I'll be your prisoner**  
**Find it hard to believe, you are my murderer**

Morrison walks out of the entrance ramp to the ring as fire goes and shots right next to him as he raises his hands.

**I'm on fire behind you**  
**Heads a falling sky**

"This is a legends match introducing first from Honolulu, Hawaii at 6 ft 6 and weighing 275 pounds "The Hawiann Bad Boy" Morrison Myerz" said the announcer.

"Morrison Myerz my favorite TWE Superstar nobody has more diversity then this man a multiple time U.S Championa and former tag champion" said Noah.

"Yeah your just forgetting that the tag titles he didn't even win them and multiple was twice" said Cody.

"And his opponent he is the one and only from the Rocky Mountains at 6 ft 5 and weighing 456 pounds "The Mastadon" Big Van Vader" said the announcer.

A primed younger Vader (Use Your Imagination) comes out as Morrison backs away to the ropes.

Vader and Morrison lock up but Morrison steps out of the ring and looks to regain his bearings as Vader looks at him. Morrison goes in the ring and is met by a stiff punch taking him down. Vader fallowed lifting up Morrison and giving him a quick clubbing forearm taking Morrison back down. Vader fallowed running to the ropes and hitting a big splash fallowed by another.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Vader then grabbed Morrison by the hair and threw him against the turnbuckle and delivered a variety of punches to the stomach. Vader then lifted him up by the throat and threw him half way across the ring and fallowed with a short arm clothesline.

..1..

..2. kick out.

"Vader is delivering a five star beat down on the hawiann bad boy" said Cody.

"Hey Morrison is tired after beating the world champions number one contender Vader doesn't stand a chance once Morrison Myerz second win comes" said Noah.

Morrison grabs at the ropes to get out but Vader stomps on his head a couple times and then picks up Morrison and hits a belly to belly suplex. Vader fallowed lifting up Morrison by the throat but Morrison catches him with a poke to the eyes. Morrison fallows kicking him three times in the stomach to bend him over and hit a jumping leg drop on the back of his head.

..1..

..2..

kick out.

Morrison starts kicking Vader down as he screams calling him a fat pig. Morrison lifts up Vader and goes for a Thunder Fire. Bet you know how well that went and Vader hit a spine buster fallowed by running to turn buckle and hitting a Vader Bomb (Turn Buckle outer limits splash)

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"Vader Bomb get's two" said Cody.

"No way as is Morrison losing to Vader come on fight back" said Noah.

Morrison is on the floor barely moving as Vader positions him ont he other side of the ring turn buckle. Vader runs and hits a stinger splash in the corner fallowed by another one as Morrison is down and looking out. the crowd starts chanting Vader Time as Vader slowly goes up to the top rope. Vader goes for the Vader Sault but Morrison rolls out of the way and Vader crashes and burns. Morrison runs to the ropes and hits a jumping elbow to the jaw

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Morrison glares and goes to the top rope but he takes to long taunting and Vader gets up as well and hits a superplex.

..1..

..2..

.. Morrison barely gets the shoulder up.

"Unbelievable I honestly thought it was over as Vader went for the superplex" said Cody.

"Yeah well Morrison isn't a coward he fights to the end unlike Vader who is probably to busy eating at a buffet after this match" said Noah.

Noah was incredibly wrong though as Morrison slid out of the ring and said forget it to the ref. Morrison walks off as the ref counts to three as Vader goes inbetween the ropes Morrison catches him with a head but. Morrison punches him a couple more times and slides in the ring. Morrison goes for a flying shoulder tackle but Vader doesn't fall. Morrison looks for a DDT but it's counterd into a back body drop. Vader lifts up Morrison for the power bomb but Morrison slips out. Morrison runs to the ropes and goes for a Lava Rush but Vader won't fall. Morrison goes for another one but Vader stays on his feet. Morrison runs to the third ropes and still Vader stays up barely. Morrison runs to the last ropes and takes him down with a fourth Lava Rush.

..1..

..2..

..3..

**Wire me up to machines I'll be your prisoner**  
**Find it hard to believe, you are my murderer**

"Winner of this match Morrison Myerz" said the announcer (16:03)

Morrison raises his hands up in victory as he celebrated while Vader got up. Vader looked to shake hands with Morrison who spit on him. Vader kciked him int he stomach and hit him with a Release Power Bomb fallowed by a Vader Sault as the fans cheer.

"This is a six man tornado tag team match up introducing first at a combined weight of 700 pounds they are the team of "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher, "DJ" Devon Joseph, and "The Self Proclaimed World's Best Athlete" Tyler Steelflex" said the announcer.

"The Team of the Hollywood Crew if they beat thier opponents here tonight it would be a huge upset" said Cody.

"Do you have no pride in your fellow TDI Superstars god dammit man" said Noah.

"And thier opponents accompanied by at a combined weight of 705 pounds the team of Rojo Bat, "The Canadian Wrestling Machine" KJ Crash, and the "Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

As all the opponents go to the ring Owen grabs Rojo Bat from behind and delivers him an O-Bomb on the steel. KJ Crash fights him off but Tyler grabs Ted and smashes him head first into the steel ring post and throws him in the ring. Tyler, Geoff, and DJ all gang up on Ted as the match hasn't even started yet. Darrel tries to help but DJ grabs him and hits a Nature's Bottem on Darrel and then throws him outside the ring. KJ hits Owen with a DDT on the steel ramp and runs into the ring. DJ runs at him and is hit by a snap power slam, Tyler goes for a big right but KJ ducks under it and hits a flapjack onto the ropes as the bell rings.

"KJ is cleaning house but Rojo Bat looks to be down and out on the outside" said Cody.

"I told you TDI was the smart choice" said Noah.

KJ hits Geoff with a couple solid jabs as the crowd is feeding from KJ's shots to the head with dynamic cheers after the Captain's plan. KJ then puts Geoff in a double underhook but DJ grabs him from behind and hits a back suplex. Geoff then stomps on Ted's head as Tyler and DJ double team KJ as they start lifting him up. DJ goes for a sling shot as he throws KJ straight into a spear from Tyler.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Ted is starting his own comeback on the side but to no avail as Tyler gives him a spear as well. Tyler strats witing for KJ to get up and goes for the Athlete Crusher (Running Elbow) but KJ ducks and catches him with a Canadian Lariat but DJ stops any thoughts of going for the pin.

"The Trio keeps on blocking KJ and Ted's attempts at offence" said Noah.

"Yeah and this is what it takes to beat the superior team" said Cody.

Ted starts going for a couple quick forearms to Geoff as KJ continues his on offense on DJ. KJ then lifts DJ up and hits hit with a Sambo Suplex. KJ then irish whips DJ to the ropes as Ted does the same to Geoff. As Both run back they are hit by snap scoop power slams.

..1..

..2..

Both Geoff and DJ kick out.

Ted starts taunting DJ and Geoff as he goes for the Air Rodeo. Tyler catches him from behind with a clothesline to the back of the head. As KJ looks to take out Tyler DJ grabs him from behind and hits the Natural Bottem.

..1..

..2..

.. Kick Out.

DJ can't believe it as Geoff goes to the top rope for the Five Star Movie Splash.

"Oh god this can be all over Ted is still on the floor and DJ and Tyler are holding KJ on the floor" said Cody.

"Yeah it's all over TDI wins" said Noah.

As Geoff looks to jump Rojo Bat grabs his leg and kicks him into the ring. As DJ turns around to get Rojo Bat Ted catches him from behind with a Air Rodeo. Rojo Bat then drop kicks Tyler and goes to the top rope and hits a Frog Splash. As KJ starts getting up Owen comes out but Darrel takes him out from behind as he slides into the ring. KJ looks to go for the Canadian Lariat on Geoff but Ted suddenly turns around and catches Rojo Bat with the Lasso Kill. KJ's in shock as Darrel tackles KJ to the floor. Geoff grabs up Rojo Bat and hits the Party Crash.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winners of this match they are The Hollywood Crew" said the announcer. (13:41)

KJ starts fighting of Darrel and boots him away. KJ looks at Ted in the eye as they both stare at the other. Ted goes for a Lasso Kill but KJ counters and just starts beating on Ted as Ted tries to get out of the way. KJ doesn't stop and runs to the ropes and hits a strong knee to the skull. KJ lifts up Ted for the Canadian Spin Buster but Alexandra Raters comes from behind and whacks him with a singapore cane to the back. Ted then goes for the Lasso Kill but KJ rolls out of the ring before he can.

KJ screams at Ted as Ted grabs up Rojo Bat. Ted throws Rojo Bat into Darrel who grabs him by the throat and hits a chokeslam. Ted grabs a mic

"So how are you KJ cause you just got a front row seat to Team Attitude were bringing back the greatness that was the Attitude Era" said Ted.

KJ gets a mic from ring side "That's dead and gone Ted but there will be a new Era and I will gaurentee it it will be the Beat the Wannabes Era as I kick all your asses in" replied KJ.

"Well then why don't you come and do it because were getting rid of you as the first step of the attitude era your pure wrestling doesn't belong so gets your pansy ass in here" said Ted.

"Fine then" screamed back KJ as he threw down the mic and slid into the ring.

Darrel and Ted scout KJ who makes the first move punching at Darrel and then going crazy on Ted. KJ continues the beat down but Darrel goes outside and grabs a chair. Darrel goes to use it but before he can Rojo Bat is back up and spins him around and drop kicks it into his face. Alexandra runs out of the ring as KJ and Rojo Bat set their sights on Ted as the crowd cheers.

KJ grabs Ted by the throat and hits him with a Canadian Spin Buster as Rojo Bat hits the frog splash off the top rope.

"This next match is set for one fall, and it's for the New ZTV Champion, enterdoesing first, from standing at 6,4 and weighting in at 300 lds. From Detroit, Michigan. 'The Extreme Element' Kid Hero." said the announcer as pyro went off, my Tine plays, and Kid ran to the ring.

"Kid Hero looks ready." said Cody.

"He looks more flash the fight." Noah said looking inpressed.

"And his oppent, standing at 6,1 and weighting in at 235 lbs. Being acompanyed by 'Big' Bob Walker from Jacksonville, Florida, 'The Dark Pope' D' Antonio Dinero." saaid the announcer as Don't Waste My Time, and Bob and D' Antonio walked down the ramp with sunglasses and rode on.

"Looks like Pope is bringing a little back-up." said Cody.

"So, his the brother of D' Angelo Dinero and that means he can handle his own." said Noah.

D' Antonio and Kid locked up and Kid pushed D' Antonio. The ref made Kid brake the hold and as he stepped back D' Antonio slapped him. Kid stumbled back and ran towads D' Antonio, but he side stepped him and Kid went face first into the top turnbuckle. Kid stepped back and was hit by a flying fore arm. D' Antonio then bragged Kid to the ropes, plassed his leg on the rope, and then he dropped his knee on Kid's leg. Kid rolls away and gets up with the help of the ropes, but he held onto his leg. D' Antonio went for him, but Kid kicked him in the gut and was rammed in the turnbuckle.

"Kid's looking great." said Cody.

"It's still early." said Noah.

Kid then irished wripped D' Antonio across the ring and he hit the corner hard. kid then ran and hit a closelinne in the corner and then hit a side slam. Kid then bounced off the ropes and went for a elbow drop, but D' Antonio rolled and kid held on to his left elbow. D' Antonio looked at Kid and then hit a running knee, and then he dropped his knee in kid's elbow. Kid then got to one knee and began to punch D' Antonio in the gut, and then he got up, bounced off the ropes, and hit a closeline. Kid then picked D' Antonio and hit a verlacal suplex, he then went for the pin, 1...2 kick out.

"Wow, D' Antonio kick out of that." said Cody.

"yeah, he's a tough gguy." said Noah.

Kid then picked D' Antonio and irished wripped him into the corner and fallowed, but D' Antonio flouted over him and hit a drop kick in the back. Kid was in the turnbuckle and D' Antonio pulled down his knee pades, but as he went for the DAE he was hit with Motor City beatdown (Superkick) by Kid and went limp. Kid went for the pin,1...2.. Bob put D' Antonio foot on the rope but all the ref saw was his foot on the rope. Kid was shock as he picked up his oppent and was set for the Hero bottom, but D' Antonio hit a few elbows and then a ddt. D' Antonio then climbed to the top rope but Kid got up and grabed D' Antonio by the neck with his left arm.

"uh oh, this looks bad for the Dark Pope." saic Cody.

"Yes, it does not look good." Noah agreed.

D' Antonio cgrabbed Kid's arm and jumped to the outside and pulled Kid's arm over the rope. D' Antonio then went to the top again and hit a drop kick when Kid turned around. Then D' Antonio the Pope Experience and went for the pin, 1...2..kick out. D' Antonio then picked kid up and hit german suplex, he then draged Kid to the corner. D' Antonio then went to the other side of the ring, and ran and hit the Outer Limit. He then went for the pin again, 1...2 Kid grabed the rope. As D' Antonio yeld at the ref, Bob came over and tryed to get a few cheap shots, but Kid blocked it and rammed hin face first. D' Antonio then spring broad out of the ring and landed on Kid, D' Antonio then picked Kid up and irished wripped him into the bearcade at the count of 3. D' Antonio then got back in the ring and waited. By the count of 7 Kid was just getting up, and right at 9 he gets in the ring.

"Kid Hero just made it back in the ring." said Cody.

"Yep, and D' Antonio is ready to contiue the punishment." said Noah.

D' Antonio then kicked Kid in the gut, and went to the top rope and waited for kid to get up. When Kid did D' Antonio went for a cross body, but Kid goat him and hit a back tose. Kid then hit a baseballslide and D' Antonio landed on his face. Kid got out to and throw D' Antonio into the steal pole at the count of 2. Kid then lefted D' Antonio above his head and dropped him on the apron,and then throw him in the ring at 6 and then Kid got in. Kid then gave D' Antonio a scoope slam, and then Kid bounced off the ropes and hit a leg drop. D' Antonio rolled to ring aprom and as Kid went to him he hit a shoulder to the gut. He then hit a spring broad pile drive, and went for the pin, 1...2.. kick out.

"How did Kid kick out of that?" said Cody.

"I have no idea, I didn't thing that move was possible." Noah said as he held his Sky Title..

"Kid Hero looks ready." said Cody.

"He looks more flash the fight." Noah said looking inpressed.

D' Antonio with a look of shock rolled to the outside, grabed Kid's left arm, and rammed on the apron. kid whaled in pai as he held on to his arm and D' Antonio got back in the ring. D' Antonio then graned Kid, rapped Kid's left infront of him, and rammed Kid into the trunbuckle. Kid held his arm as he stepped back and D' Antonio hithim with a neck breaker. D' Antonio then tartened Kid and bounced off the ropes, but Kid hit him with a snap slam. Kid walked to the other side of the ring and rested his arm wtich was now red. D' Antonio got a socend wind and hit the DAE as Kid turned around, and Kid fell on to the bottom rope and D' Antonio got an evil smile when he saw Kid.

"I don't like the look on D' Antonio face." sadi Cody.

"He's The Dark Pope Moron." said Noah.

D' Antonio then got to running start and hopped on to Kid's back choking him. D' Antonio wait till the count of 4 then got off him, just to drop his a knee on to Kid's back. As the ref and D' Antonio argued, Bob chokedKid a little and then kicked him in the side of the head. As Bob smiled at his handy work he was blind side by The MindFreak and the to started to firght on the outside. As the ref tryed to stop them, D' Antonio slid to the outside and got a steal chair. He then slid back into the ring, but before he could use it, johnny Smith came throw the crewed and jumped into the ring.

"What are these two doing out here?" asked Noah.

"These two are kid's brothers and are here to watch his back." said Cody.

D' Antonio tryed to hit johnny but he ducked and the bounced back hitting D' Antonio in the head. As was daved as he truned around, Kid hit him in the gut, and hit Welcome to Heroville (double arm DDT), and johnny got out of ring with the chair. ref turned around and saw Kid pinning D' Antonio, 1...2...3. "Your winner, and New ZTV Champion, 'The Extreme Element' Kid Hero." said the announcer as the ref handed Kid Hero the title, and Johnny and Freak got in the ring and the three celibrate as Bob carried D' Antonio up the ramp.

"The Dark Pope was screwed out of the title." Noah yeld.

"Stop whiling, neather of Johnny or Mindfreak touched D' Antonio."said Cody.

The three walked up the ramp and at the top Kid held up his title, and the cheered chead like crazy.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I am here with wrestling legend "The Big Bad Dragon" Steve Raters and tonight your in a rematch against Jay Din in what was the first attempt at a Hell in a Cell match back then just known as a cell match how do you feel" said Danny.

"How do I feel well I can assure you I'll be feeling great after I win and I will also be feeling even greater when my new protoge defeats His Weak Brothers I will also be feeling Greatest after all three of my sons win their matches" said Steve as he walks off.

"This is a Super Heavyweights Dream Match the only way to win is by knockout or DQ introducing first accompanied to the ring by the TWE Unified Women's Champion Lea Stevenson from Tampa, Florida at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds "The Awesome One" Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

"Matt Awesome is one of the strongest and fastest superstar that TWE has to offer" said Noah.

"Yeah and behind every great man is a greater women and your looking at her the four time women's champion and unified champion Lea Stevenson" said Cody.

"And his opponent from Tokyo, Japan accompanied to the ring by the DWE Intercontinental Champion Chazz Micheals, at 7 ft 4 and weighing 425 pounds "The Perfect Enforcer" Iccolo" said the announcer.

Iccolo and Matt both stare off as Iccolo draws his hands back for a big slap Matt ducks and starts delivering punch after punch but Iccolo fights back with a head but. Iccolo then pounds Matt into the corner but Matt catches him with two straight kicks to the stomach and fallows with an uppercut as Iccolo steps back. Matt runs to the ropes and hits a flying shoulder block but Iccolo only steps back further. Matt goes for another but Chazz grabs his leg as Lea comes and turns Chazz around and slaps him across the face. Chazz looks to super kick her but she ducks and starts running around the ring.

"What is Chazz doing here" said Cody.

"What do you think he's going to get pay back" said Noah.

"She's a girl god dammit" said Cody.

"Well maybe she shouldn't have gotten involved" retorted Noah.

Matt rolls out of the ring and catches Chazz and slams him against the barricade. Iccolo jumps off the apron and hits an axe hammer catching Matt stiff. Iccolo fallows lifting up Matt and dropping him head first into the barricade. Iccolo fallows hitting Matt face first against the steel steps and Iccolo fallows with a couple jabs. Iccolo then tosses him in the ring as he helps Chazz up who tells Iccolo to get in the ring. As Iccolo slides in Matt runs to the ropes and goes for a shoulder block but meets a boot to the head. Iccolo fallows grabbing Matt for a choke slam but Matt knees him in the stomach and catches him with a spin kick as the ref looks to see if Iccolo is out.

"What a kick from Matt he just turned this match around" said Cody.

"What Matt is still down nothings changed" said Noah.

Matt gets up using the ropes as he goes to the top rope as Iccolo is out and goes for the Awesome Splash but Chazz at the lest second pulls Iccolo so Matt only gets half of the splash. Lea grabs Chazz from behind and turns him around. Chazz starts threatning him but Matt is outside the ring behind him and Chazz runs up the entrance ramp. Matt and Iccolo are both in the ring and Matt goes for an Awesome Bomb but can't lift up Iccolo. Lea screams at the ref as she slides in a chair to the ring. Matt instead of going for the Awesome Bomb hits a stump piledriver on the chair. Iccolo is out but Matt goes to the top rope and hits the Awesome Splash 2.0 (Five Star Frog Splash) as it's over.

"Winner of this match Matt Awesome" said the announcer. (12:18)

Matt raises his hands up and grabs the mic.

"You know what Chris I hope your watching cause I want in on the United States Championship Match" said Matt.

Chris comes out to Perfect Insanity with a mic.

"Why should I do that" replied Chris with a smile an evil conniving one.

Lea grabs the mic "Because the worlds greatest superstar just got you Bragging Rights against DWE and if you don't remember" said Lea before adding I'm the Unified Women's Champion biggest name in women's wrestling I think you know what to do"

"Come on man be Awesome" added on Matt.

"Fine then" said Chris but he had something else in mind.

"I knew you would pick right cause Matt Awesome is your future United States Champion for a third time cause I'm Matt Awesome and this is **AWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE**" said Matt.

But Chris cut him off "But an old freind of yours is also in a fellow two time U.S Champion his name is Morrison Myerz" said Chris as he walked off as Matt screamed at him before grabbing his mic again.

"Fine then well fans as you know say welcome to your new U.S Champion and prepare to be Amazed as i win on live pay per view the United States Championship Cause This Is **AWWEEEEEESSSSOOOOOMMMEEEEE** Be Exact it's **Matt Awesome**" said Matt.

**(Backstage)**

The Fire Girl and Sarah McIntyre are both on the floor with LWO painted on their chest as Rebbeca smiles with Sonia and Leah by her side.

"This was just an example of what will happen at the PPV but just for you Lea our match will be No DQ" said Rebbeca as she walks off.

"Well then Leah lets go I have a date tonight after Chase for Fame with the U.S Champion we should go to the mall" said Sonia.

"We're here to help Rebbeca in her match plus your going to leave remember were at Chase for Fame like you just said" replied Leah.

"Well I was already famous so why should I chase it" awnswered back Sonia cluelessly.

"Let's just go to our locker room" dead panned Leah.

(ZWL Match)

**(Voices by Rev Theory play)**

"This is a singles match and weight is not relevent it is for the TWF Light Heavyweight Championship introducing first at 6 ft 3 "The Demon of Hardcore" Chad Schultz" said the announcer.

"Chad has a huge oppertunity here tonight" said Cody.

"Yeah but what will Chad call his title if he wins its the Light Heavyweight Championship and I really don't see how Chad is 225 pounds or less" said Noah.

**(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)**

"And his opponent he is the current TWF Light Heavyweight Champion at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" sad the announcer.

Kenny rushes down to the ring and brings the fight to Chad with neumerous straight punches to the head fallowed by a quick herrucarana. Kenny then falllowed going in a full mount position and starting to rain down punch after punch to the head. Chad pushes Kenny off and clotheslines both of them out of the ring. Kenny gets up first on the outside and delivers punch after punch as he lays Chad against the barricade. Kenny goes tot he apron for a elbow but Chad jumps out of the way and Kenny crashes stomach first into the barricade. Chad then grabs him and smashes him against ringside and throws him in the ring.

"Chad is playing vicious against the champion" said Cody.

"That is what he's supposed to do but the champion is being just as viscious" said Noah.

Chad fallowed pacing to the ropes and dropping a knee onto the ankle of Kenny. Chad then lifts him up and hits a back suplex fallowed by a couple of punches and then Chad puts in a sleeper hold. Chad exerts pressure as Kenny tries to get out of the hold but fails as Chad fallows putting in the leg scissors. Kenny starts trying to elbow Chad a couple of times so Chad lets go of the leg scissors but continus with the sleeper as the fans start clapping. Kenny gets to his feet and elbows Chad makinn him let go and hitting a Pele Kick.

..1..

..2. kick out.

Kenny fallows running to the ropes but is caught by a discus clothesline from Chad.

"Kenny looked to be going for a come back but Chad put a stop to those plans" Said Cody.

"You see this is the eveloution Chad has gone through once he realised that Mad Chad wasn't nearly as good as Chad Schultz" said Noah.

Chad fallows as he grabs Kenny and starts punching him in the face a couple of times before placing in an arm bar. Kenny starts trying to get to his knees but Chad puts in a chin lock as he contineues to pull on the left arm. Chad then used the ropes for added pressure as the ref counted to four. Chad let go and then clobbered Kenny a couple times in the back of the head and grabs the ropes again. Again Chad lets go at four but Kenny counters into a forward roll as Chad falls to the floor. Kenny fallows running to the ropes and hitting a drop kick fallowed by a running knee drop and then went for a cross body but Chad countered into a Straight Jacket.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

"Chad almost had this match one as Kenny ran for a crossbody Chad spun out of the way grabbed his hair and hit a dehabilitating Straight Jacket" said Noah.

"Chad has been countering any of Kenny's high flying moves and then taking him to the floor this match has been all Chad" said Cody.

Chad fallows grabbing Kenny up and irish whipping him into the ropes and hitting a back body drop. Chad then runs to the ropes and stops with a leg drop straight across the throat.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

Chad fallows getting pissed as he grabs Kenny's head and puts it on the bottem rope. Chad then started stomping on the neck choking Kenny out. Chad starts fallowed with a couple stomps as the ref pushes him off. Chad goes to the top rope for a stomp on Kenny's hung head. Kenny rolls out of the way as Kenny grabs him by the neck and slams him into the ring. Kenny fallows setting him up for the Killswitch but Chad counters into a roll up.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"Chad almost became the light heavyweight champion" said Cody.

"Kenny is showing strength here even as Chad is dominating Kenny won't stop" said Noah.

Kenny starts fighting back punch after punch as he starts punching Chad into the corner and then hit a drop sault as Chad nearly goes over the ropes. Kenny fallows runs to the other turn buckle then runs right back for a running clothesline but Chad ducks out of the way. As Kenny slowly turns around Chad catches him with a spinning neck breaker.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

Chad can't believe it and goes to the top rope and hits an elbow drop.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

Chad is even more angry as Kenny is still trying to get up. Chad lifts up Kenny and hits an Evenflow DDT.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Chad roughly grabs Kenny up and finally hits a Pendelum

..1..

..2..

..3..

**(Voices by Rev Theory plays)**

"Winner of this match and new TWF Light Heavyweight Champion Chad Schlutz" said the announcer.

Chad raises his hands in victory as Kenny slowly goes up and looks to shake Chad's hand as the crowd gives a mixed reaction. Chad shakes it but Kenny smashes him across the face with a punch and starts savegely beating Chad. Kenny runs and starts stomping on Chad's face busting him open.

"Oh god Chad is busted wide open and Kenny looks like he's still getting started" said Cody.

Kenny then goes outside the ring and grabs a chair. Chad is slowly getting up and Kenny smashes him head first as he falls like a sack of patatoes. Kenny doesn't stop there as he puts it on Chad's neck as he looks to step on the end of it and crush Chad's larnyx.

"This is bad Kenny stop this madness" said Noah.

Kenny decides not to as he goes to the ropes to get out.

"It looks like Kenny has finally calmed down" said Cody.

But Kenny decides to go back in.

"Or not" said Noah.

Kenny then lifts up Chad by the arms and grabs him with boths arms and catches him with an Slayer DDT (Snap Double Arm DDT) with the chair crushing Chad's larnyx as he starts coughing blood. A Medical team goes out and gets a strecher as they put Chad on it. Kenny grabs the belt and puts it over Chad's head and then does the cut throat sign as he grabs a mic.

"You know what fuck the fans that's right fuck you all I do everything for you and you cheer for that chicken peice of shit well cheer for him now as he has a broken cheer for him now" screamed Kenny as he an angry look on his face.

"The reason your Hardcore Demon is in pain is because all of you bastards but from now Kenny Dentons is on a mission he's going to get every single title belt in TWE period The High Riser is gone now it's the era of The Arch Angel Kenny Dentons" said Kenny before continuting "And The Arch Angel with rise and slayeth the heathens who believe that because the hold a peice of gold are better then Arch Angel"

"This match is set for one falls and it's for the ZWL Dive's Championship, enterdoesing first, from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, The Dive's champion, Jinx." said the acouncer while Ignorance by Paramore plays as pyro goes off and Jinx wolks down the ramp with a smile and fiveing fans.

"Well, Jinx looks ready for a fight." said Cody.

"Well, she better. She is taking on the Hots Dive EVER." said Noah.

"And her oppent, from Houston, Texas, 'The Houston Hottie' Alyssa Pheifer." said the announcer while Reach for the Sky plays as Alyssa walks down with a vain smile and wiggleing her butt.

"Wow, she is Hot." Noah said with a dazed look.

"Yeah, and is atlease two heads taller then you." said Cody

Alyssa and Jinx looked at each other as the bell rings. Jinx went for a grapple, but Alyssa kick her in the gut and throw her by the hrad across the ring. Jinx looked at her as Alyssa blow her kiss. So, Jinx ran to her, ducked under Alyssa's closeline, bounced off the ropes, nd hit a flying fore arm. As Alyssa was getting up, Jinx bounced off the ropes and hit a drop kick to Alyssa'a side. Alyss rolled to the outside to rest and then Jinx went for a suricide dive, but Alyssa moved out of the way and hit the bercade.

"Well, that did pay off for Jinx." said Cody.

"That was recklss to fly so soon in a fight." said Noah

lyssa picked up Jinx, and rammed her into the steal steps, and then she rolled Jinx into the ring and went in herself. Alyssa then went for the pin, 1...2 kick out. Alyssa then picked up Jinx and then hit a suplex, Alyssa then went for a leg drop but Jinx moved out of the way. Alyssa sat there for a second and that gave Jinx an opening and she hit a drop kick to the face. Jinx then went to the top rope and hit a moonsalt, and she went for a pin, 1...2. kick out. Jinx then waited until Alyssa got up and she went for a super kick, but Alyssa goat her long and hit a closeline. Alyssa then picked up Jinx and irished wripped her into the corner.

"Wow, Alyssa is being dominat." said Cody.

"Yeah, she's not just a pretty face." said Noah with a goofy smile.

Alyssa then went for a boot but Jinx got out off the way and Alyssa got hugh up on the turnbuckle. Jinx then jumped on the second rope and kicked Alyssa clear in the chest making her fall to the floor. Jinx waited for her to get up and when Alyssa did she went for another flying fore arm, but Alyssa lefted up and slammed her face first. Alyssa then picked up Jinx and throw back into the corner. Alyssa then took a few steps back and then she ran to the corner, but Jinx put her boots up, got to the second turnbuckle, nd hit a tornado ddt. Jinx then croched down and waited for Alyssa to get up.

"It looks like Jinx is getting ready for the finisher." said Cody.

"Yep, this looks like it's over for my hottie." said Noah.

And when she did Jinx went for a spear, but Alyssa put her boot up and Jinx went face first into it. Alyssa the picked up the limp Jinx and hit The Texas Terror, and went for the pin, 1...2...3. "The winner and new ZWL Diva Champion 'The Houston Hottie' Alyssa Pheifer." Alyssa got an evil smile as she picked up Jinx and hit a power bomb. She then hit anther one, but when she went for a third one, the lights went out.

"What the Hell." said Noah and Cody at the same time.

Sodenly Binary code started on the titontron and in big words said, "I'M HERE, THE EXTREME SAVIOR AND I'M HERE TO SAVE THE DIVA'S OF ZWL.' Then big random numbers of FAJ then the frist spon and landed on D, the second one spon and it landed on Im, and then the third one spon and i landed on N. DIN.

What, Din?" said Cody.

"What does that mean?" said Noah.

A count down started, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Then Brack the Walls Down and out came a unkwon girl runs to the ring with a chair. She slides in and strock Alyssa twice, and then she hit her with a drop kick and Alyssa fell over the ropes. Alyssa walked up the ramp holding her title and the girl gets a mic.

"Hello, I'm Chloe Din, and I'm here to save theDiva's from You, Alyssa." Chloe said with a smile

**(New Day plays)**

"And are your ready for our semi main event of the under card it's "The Commander" Brian Stevenson vs. David Wyatt" said Cody.

(Recap)

David Wyatt is in his gay phaze and has the hots for Keith Stevenson saying it live on TWF. (**We see Brian attacking David from behind).**

This leads to Brian and David having a hard fought match where Brian comes out the winner **(We see Brian countering David and hitting the Commander Bomb)**

Brian and David continue feuding and David wins a NO DQ match at Fight or Flight. **(David catches Brian with a spear for the three count)**

Leading to the two having a Texas Bullrope Match Here Tonight **(We get thirty seconds of the two beating each other up until we finally get the screen breaking and the we have a screen saying David vs. Brian.)**

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down

Brian walks up to the ramp as he flexes his muscles on the ramp.

"This is a Texas Bull Rope match and the only way to win is to touch all the turn buckles in quick sucession introducing first from Tampa, Florida at 6 ft 7 and weighing 295 pounds "The Commander" Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on

Brian starts going down the steps as the crowd boos him heavily he just smiles and then rips a kids sign in half.

You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

As The Last Verse plays Brian is on the apron and he goes to the top rope and flexes his muscles as the crowd boos The Comamnder a decent heel booing.

Lets Start A Riot

"And his opponent from Nashville, Tenessee at 6 ft 3 and weighing 230 pounds "The Pheonix" David Wyatt" said the annnouncer.

David slides down to the ring to a mixed reaction as he is put on the rope and strarts taunting Brian using it as a lasso. Brian looks to shake hands but instead knees him in the stomach and hammers him in the back a couple times fallowed by a hammerlock suplex. Brian fallows grabbing the rope and starts choking out David as he starts punching him square in the face a couple times before he grabs David's head and slams it down as Brian gets up. Brian grabs and taps the first turn buckle fallowed by the second but David grabs him from behind and uses the ropes to hit a Russian Leg Sweep.

"What a skillful counter using the ropes to bring down the bigger and stronger man" said Cody.

"So what Brian will just continue beating down the gay boy" said Noah.

"Really Noah wasn't it you that was kissing me ear in TDI" said Cody.

"I was asleep that doesn't count" said Noah.

Brian gets up quickly and smashes David with a couple stiff forearms before grabbing him using the ropes and hitting a hip toss. Brian then starts hitting a couple closed first punches to the throat as he screams at him. David then goes for the Commander Clutch using the ropes for help. David manages to slip out and runs to the ropes and hits him with a low drop kick to the back of the head. David fallows going outside the ring and bringing in a trash can. As David gets in Brian pulls on the ropes dropping David face first into the trash can. Brian fallows putting the trash can over David's head and goes to the top rope.

"This is great Brian's already going to win if this hits" said Noah.

"Yeah but going to the top rope is dangerous from up there" said Cody.

David starts pulling on the rope as Brian starts holding himself on the ropes. David manages to get up and takes off the trash can and hits Brian in the head with the lid. David fallows grabbing Brian and hanging him ont he ropes and DDT'ing him head first on the lid. David then starts trying to get to the corners touching the first one. He manages to get to the second one and then the third but Brian holds himself onto the ropes as David can't reach the fourth. David goes to turn around and catch Brian but Brian nails him with a low blow and fallows throwing him outside the ring.

"Brian gets a breif respite with that low blow out of nowhere to turn this match around I hope he can sleep well at night" said Cody.

"I'm sure he can with this victory" said Noah.

Brian fallows grabbing David and grabs the trash can and puts it on David's head and starts stomping on his head viciously. Brian then goes and starts choking him with the ropes as he starts screaming at the crowd as he continues the choke. David turns around and catches Bryan with a jaw breaker. David then fallows grabbing the ring bell and screaming at Bryan to turn. As Bryan did David went for it but Brian countered ducking and using the ropes to take David down. Bryan fallows taking apart the announce table and smashing David face first into it as he set up David for the Commander Bomb through the announce table.

"Yes Brian show him who's The Commander" said Noah.

"Come on David fight out of this" said Cody.

"Your supposed to be impartial" said Noah.

"Yeah cause you've been so impartital right" retorted Cody.

Brian goes to slam him but David refuses and holds onto the rope for dear life. Brian continues to go for it but David still doesn't want to let go. Brian goes to hit David face first against the steel ring post but David slips off and Brian hits himself face first. David fallows hitting a back suplex fallowed by both of them laying on the floor dazed out of thier minds. Brian gets up first but David low blows quite frankly keeping his hand their a little to long before putting Bryan between his legs. David lifted him up and power bombed him straight though the spanish announce table as Cody and Noah step back.

"Dear lord David just put the heavier and stronger Bryan through the table" said Cody.

"Shut up this isn't over" said David.

David slowly got up and grabbed Brian by the hair and threw him into the ring. Bryan tries to get up but David pushes him right back down as he goes to the first ring post. Brian is right behind him and manages to slightly touch the first one too. David goes to the next one as Brian starts trying to struggle. David touches it as does Brian as he continues his efforts but Brian taps the third one too. Brian pushes David away from the fourth as he starts going to the fourth himself as Brian can barely move. David uses the rope to his advantage and went to pull Brian into a spear but Brian jumped over him and David touched the fourth turn buckle to win.

"Winner of this match David Wyatt" said the announcer. (23:39)

Brian grabs the cow bell and waits for David to get up and smashes him clean in the head busting him open. Brian screams at him that it isn't over as David tries to get up. Brian lifts David up for a Commander Bomb but David slips out and he stares at Brian. Brian goes for a punch but David ducks until the lights turn off.

When the lights are back on Jeff is in the ring and grabs Brian and David by the throat and gives them a double chokeslam. Jeff then grabs David and drags him to the entrance ramp and power bombs him off the entrance ramp to outside the ring. Brian runs away as Jeff laughs as he drops a rose on David as he walks off.

**(Rivalry)**

**"Steve Raters and Jay Din they are both Fathers, Husbands, and Pro Wrestlers and they are now destined to meet each other one last time" said a loud voice. "From their humble begging as the Xtreme Cheaters better know as Generation:XC back in their time."**

**"Steve disrought from not acheiving his potential was the first double champion with one being a World Title when he beat Harley Race for it he would lose it weeks later to Ric Flair" said the voice. "Jay would then beat Ric Flair and then Steve and Jay would lose the tag titles against the L.O.D"**

**"Jay would lose the title in a rematch after being hit by a Dragon Bomb and Ric taking the ashes and forcing the tap out to the Figure Four Leg Lock" said the voice. "Finally Steve would then injure Jay breaking his larnyx in a Dragon Sleeper hold and Steve would once again win the NWA World Heavyweight CHampionship and be the heel of the NWA."**

**"Jay and Steve would face off three straight times in a singles match where they tied with a double count out. A Two out of 3 falls match where in the last fall Jay pinned Steve who had the Dragon Sleeper on at the same time Jay tapped out. Finally they had a steel cage match where both managed to touch the floor at the same time"**

**"Steve finally beat Jay in the first ever attempt at a Hell in a Cell" said the long voice. "It was a match where both could barely after it finished but finally one emerged victorious after Jay couldn't keep up and finally quit" said the voice.**

**It shows a time line before finally stopping in 2010.**

**"Then Jay returned to DWE and asked Steve to become tag team partners and the two took on the 21st Century Outlaws and managed to retake the titles" said the long voice.**

**"Finally the two lost the tag titles and it seemed like Steve would once again attack Jay but managed to stop himself and made a evil manpulative deal with Jay's son Ashten leading up to Steve turning on Ashten and showing Jay's other son Matt as his new protege finallt Jay had enough and decided to attack Steve leading up to one last encounter from the two rivals one last Hell in a Cell match" said the loud voice.**

**It shows a screen and then it says Steve vs. Jay VII Hell in a Cell**

**(End of Rivalry Video)**

Now has come the day  
that i take the lead  
and i make you follow  
toast your champagne

**(Steve Tall, short blond haired, Has a pretty muscled physiche with a couple tatoos down his legs as he is in a "The Big Bad Dragon" Steve Raters shirt and short tights that says Big Bad on the back)**

cuz i came for greed  
and not for tomorrow  
if it feels good then it feels good  
and I do it all day  
you want me to play

**(Steve is on the entrance ramp as he is flexing his muscles tot he camera before taking off his shirt and throwing it to the camera man as fireworks started exploding from every direction)**

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a Hell in a Cell match introducing first he is a Wrestling Legend from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds "The Big Bad Dragon" Steve Raters" said the announcer.

you best bring your brain  
you best bring your money

**(Steve slowly starts walking down to the ring screaming at the fans as he walks down the ramp)**

YEA  
Make me a superstar  
YEA  
No matter who you are

**(Steve stops in the way to the ring as he points at the top of the cell and acts like he will throw Jay off it)**

These are painted lines  
And I walk the line  
without fearing no-one  
damn my throat is dry  
i can't taste the wine

**(Steve starts punching the cell as to tests its strength)**

from these empty bottles  
films & magazines  
is all what I need  
and all what I planned on  
where's my limosine  
it's just like a dream  
that i wont wake up from

"Steve is one of the most impressive superstars of all time a multiple time world champion has bred World Champion sons and great Diva's competitors and seems to want to take Matt to super stardom" said Cody.

YEA  
Make me a superstar  
YEA  
it don't matter who you are  
YEA  
Make me a superstar  
YEA  
No matter who you...

**(Steve finally walks in and leaves the cell door open but spits outside it)**

and all of my pills  
and all of my trays  
is makin me makin me makin me  
and all that i feel  
and all that i see  
is makin me makin me makin me

"Steve has been a Main Eventer for years so it only makes sense to have him main event the Chase for Fame undercard" said Noah.

cover me in greed  
cuz you planted the seed  
when you fed my ego  
needles and disease  
fool invincible me  
like some kind of hero  
is it no surprise  
that i'm paralized  
by my fame and fortune  
as I close my eyes  
and I reach at the sky  
I'm dead twenty seven

**(Steve slides into the ring as he tests the ropes as the final verses play)**

YEA  
Make me a superstar  
YEA  
it don't matter who you are  
YEA  
(yeah)  
Make me a superstar  
YEA  
No matter who you Are

**(Steve's music stops as he looks towards the ramp)**

Extreme ways are back again  
Extreme places I didn't know  
I broke everything new again  
Everything that I'd owned  
I threw it out the windows, came along  
Extreme ways I know move apart  
The colors of my sea  
Perfect color me

**(Jay comes out by himself as he raises his hands up as the crowds cheers the wrestling legend)**

"And his opponent from Modesto, California at 6 ft 3 and weighing 244 pounds he is a wrestling legend "The Pioneer of Extreme" Jay Din" said the announcer.

Extreme ways that help me  
That help me out late at night  
Extreme places I had gone  
But never seen any light  
Dirty basements, dirty noise  
Dirty places coming through  
Extreme worlds alone  
Did you ever like it then

**(Jay starts walking down to the ring as he goes on his knees and puts his arms wide open as fire works shoot out before finally showing an three EX in a row in smoke)**

"This is one of the biggest matches on the Chase for Fame match card" said Cody.

(Jay walks into the cell as he stares off at the slightly older man in Steve)

Jay and Steve both are still glaring at each before Steve takes the first punch and Jay fires back with his own as the two start fist fightning. Steve starts beating Jay into the ropes but Jay kicks Steve in the ches to push him back and catches him with a flying clothesline but Steve stays up. Steve then grabs Jay and knees him in the stomach then pushes him to the floor. Steve fallows grabbing Jay's leg and putting him in a Boston Crab. Jay easily kicks Steve off and as Steve turns around hits him with an sledge hammer punch to the head fallowed by a bulldog.

..1. kick out.

Jay fallows going for a spring board clothesline as Steve got up but is caught and countered into a scoop slam fallowed by an elbow drop on the throat.

"What a counter by Steve and now he looks to take the match back into his favor" said Noah.

"Yeah and these two aren't wasting any time they want to kill each other" said Cody.

Jay started gettinng on all fours but Steve ran to the ropes and come back delivering a vicious kick to the ribs. Steve contineud with a vicous elbows to the temple as he laughed at Jay trying to crawl away. Steve fallowed running to the ropes and going for a big elbow but Jay rolled out of the way and Steve crashed burned. Jay falloed as Steve tried to get up with a stiff low drop kick fallowed by hitting a spring board leg drop.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Jay fallowed trying to go to the top rope but Steve pushed his leg out and then nailed him with a clubbing punch to the head. Steve grabs Jay by the throat and looks to throw him half way across the ring but Jay spins around and hits a Tornado Reverse DDT.

..1..

..2. kick out.

"Steve looked to toss Jay across the ring but Jay spun around and caught Steve with a great Reverse DDT" said Cody.

"Yeah lets check a couple instant replays" said Noah as we get a couple replays on the double screen.

Steve starts getting up as he sits on the bottom turn buckle. Jay runs to the diagnol one across Steve and goes for a running drop kick but Steve slipped out of the ring and Jay smashed let first into the turn buckle. Steve then grabbed Jay's head and hit a devestating elbow across the throat and pulled him out of the ring dropping Jay with a thump. Steve fallows grabbing Jay and throwing him face first into the cell fallowed by a couple more straight tosses. Steve then hits Jay head first against the steel steps and throws Jay into the ring. Steve goes to the top rope for a big forearm drop and drops it straight across Jay's throat.

..1..

..2 kick out.

"Man 275 pounds falling on Jay's throat got to believe that once Steve puts in the Dragon Sleeper this match is all over" said Noah.

"Hey Jay has foguth Steve countless times I'm sure he's got a plan incase Steve goes for that dangerous submission hold" said Cody.

"Yeah and that plan is to tap out" said Noah.

Steve starts laughing as he goes under the ring and grabs a table and tosses it in the ring. Steve goes to set it up but Jay starts punching him a couple of times in the head to drop the table. Jay then fallows with a stiff back kick to the stomach fallowed by hitting a Swinging Neck Breaker.

..1..

..2. kick out.

Jay starts putting up the table himself and as Steve gets up whips him into the ropes. Steve runs right back into a huge double handed spine buster.

..1..

..2..

kick out.

Jay starts clapping as does the crowd as he drapes Steve over the table. As Jay goes for a Shooting Star Press Steve catches Jay in mid air with a stomach breaking spear.

..1..

..2..

kick out.

"Holy hell Steve takes a page out of his son's playbook with a great counter in a Spear I thoguht this cell match could have been over" said Noah.

"Well Jay is still in this" said Cody.

Steve grabs Jay and puts him in an argentine leg lock but Jay starts stuggling and trying to kick as Steve. Steve contineues to apply more pressure as the ref asks Jay if he wants to tap out. Jay says no and manages to kick Steve a couple of times in the head with the back of his foot and manages to push him off. Jay fallows with a couple quick kick to take Steve into the corner. Jay props up Steve on the top rope and goes for a Superplex through the table. Steve manages to push Jay off but at the last second Jay catches Steve's head with his legs and hits him with a top rope herrucarana through the table.

..1..

"This might be over after that beatiful maneuver from Jay" said Cody.

..2..

"No Steve kick out" said Noah.

. kick out.

"Steve and Jay are battling with all they got and it looked like Jay could have had it right there" said Cody.

"Yeah but it wasn't over there" said Noah.

Jay starts using the ropes to get up as does Steve who grabs Jay by the hair and starts delivering punch after punch trying to make him bleed out. Jay manages to grab one punch and counters into a sit out jaw buster and fallows clotheslining both of them over the top rope. Jay tries to open the cell to no avail as it is firmly locked. Steve manages to counter attack Jay and catches him with a big boot as Steve starts choking Jay. Jay tries to push Steve away but Steve continues to choke out Jay. Jay catches Steve with a stiff knee to the head fallowed by smacking him face first into the cell as Steve fell.

"Jay is fightning back and these two over 40 year old men have been in this ring for almost 25 minutes" said Noah.

"Yeah and this just shows their amazing spirit" said Cody.

"Yeah to beat the living hell out of each other" said Noah.

"Yeah well it's still SPIRIT" said Cody.

Steve goes and palm thrusts Jay in the throat and fallows lifting him up over the shoulder and runnin into the cell as Jay smashed straight against it. Steve fallowed throwing Jay into the ring as he took a quick repite. Jay had no time to waste and quickly shot off against the ropes and nailed a stiff baseball slide. Jay fallowed going for a running suicide dive but Steve pushed him up and Jay broke a hole into the cell wall. Steve quickly extended the hole until he can easily fit and pushed Jay outside the cell. Steve grabbed a chair and then slipped in through the cell. Steve waited for Jay to get up and nearly took his head off with the steel chair strike.

..1..

"Dear lord Jay is getting his head beat in he's busted wide open this is no longer just a match this is a war" said Cody.

..2..

"Yes Steve has just won this war 1.2.3" said Noah.

.. kick out.

"What that's Impposable Steve ahd this won" said Noah.

"And this match has offically gone pust 25 minutes" replied Cody.

Steve started glaring at Jay and grabbed him in a Milltary Press Hold and threw him into the fans. Steve then fallowed grabbing Jay by the head and hip tossing him into the ring by the hair. Steve laughed as Jay started trying to climb the cell Steve grabbed Jay and looked for a Dragon Bomb but Jay pulls up on the cell and delivers a vicious knee to the head fallowed by kicking Steve onto the floor. As Jay climbed near the top of the cell Steve was using the announce table to help himself up. Jay let go fo one arm and turned around as Steve just got up Jay crashed into him and hit a devestating cross body from 18 feet up.

"Dear lord this match is all over what a crossbody" said Cody.

..1..

"No Steve kick out this isn't over yet" said Noah.

..2..

"This has been a classic but after 30 minutes it's all over" said Cody.

.. kick out.

"Dear god just let these two men end it they've been killing each other" said Noah.

Both Steve and Jay are looking up as both try to get up. Steve and Jay both try to get up as they're holding onto the other for leverage. Jay get's up first and he delivers a couple chops but Steve fire backs with his own. Steve then pushes Jay to the floor and starts climbing the cell as he taunts at Jay. The ref tells Jay to not go up but he ignores the ref who reluclantly climbs up with him. Steve and Jay both stare off at the top of the cell as Jay starts wiping off the blood on his face. Steve just taunts him and the crowd as they both watch the other going in a circle as the other looks to inch closer.

"These two are on this matche's climax this match has to be ending" said Cody.

"Yeah well I'm sure that neither of the two want to be the loser" said Noah.

Steve is the first and goes for a big right but Jay ducks and nails him with a spin kick to the back of the head. Jay then goes for a Twist of Fate but Steve pushes him away and then grabs Jay from behind and catches him with a German Suplex on the cell. Steve then starts going to the far sides of the cell as he pulls out his arm for a Clothesline from Hell. Steve goes for it but Jay ducks and Steve accidently catches the ref who falls off the cell. As Steve turns around Jay catches him with a Twist of Fate onto the cell as Steve smacks head first as the blood on his face seeps through the cell and onto the ring below him as Jay goes for the pin.

"There's no referee what will happen" said Cody.

"That mistake of Steve's turns out to be a blessing in disguise" said Noah.

"Yeah but with no referee that means that neither will win" said Cody.

But there is no ref as Jay is still waiting. Jay finally let's go but Steve takes advantage and slaps on a Dragon Sleeper as he starts pulling roughly. Jay is barely there as he taps out but there is still no referee and Steve can't believe it. Steve screams at the entrance ramp and running out comes C.A Schultz with a referee shirt. He climbs to the top as Steve puts Jay in between his legs and goes for a Dragon Bomb and hits it as C.A is still climbing the cell. C.A just makes it as Steve has both legs hooked for the pin as the crowd is on their feet as the match looks to be on it's curtain call.

"C.A is here and it looks like Steve will get the win unfairly" said Cody.

..1..

"What Steve played by the book" said Noah.

..2..

"What are you talking about Steve took out the ref" said Cody.

"That doesn't matter" screams Noah.

.. kick out/ 3.

C.A has no idea what to do not knowing if it was 3 or a kick out. Finally he declares the match to continue as Steve screams at him and grabs up Jay for a Dragon Sleeper. Jay starts fightning back to no avail as Steve still has more energy and starts pulling. Jay out of nowhere flips behind Steve and goes for a Twist of Fate. Steve pushes Jay off and puts him in the Dragon Bomb position. But instead he changes it into a double underhook as he looks to go for the finish. Jay manges to counter pushing Steve off. Steve goes for a big right but Jay at the same time goes for an Enzugeri and they both land flush as both men fall to the floor.

"Dear lord what a punch" said Noah.

"Yeah and what a kick too" said Cody.

C.A has no idea what to do is both men are officially unconcious and C.A calls off the match.

"This match as ordered by the referee is now a draw" said the announcer. (47:11)

We wait a minute as both men start to regain thier senses and they both slowly get up as the crowd is going insane. Finally C.A tells them it's over as they both stare at each other. Jay brings out his hand as Steve looks at it but instead hugs Jay as the crowd goes even insaner as the camera fades.

Next Card Main Card in

Chazz Micheals (C) vs. John Foley.

The Freak Show vs. The Redneck Wrecking Crow vs. Los Animales vs. "The Monster" John Meno and "The Supernova" Kenny Williams in a Full Metal Mayhem for a titel shot at UnLeased.

Jason Helix (C) vs. Dragon vs. Matt Awesome vs. Morrison Myerz

Lea Stevenson (C) vs. Rebbeca Sanchez

Outlaws New York Parking Lot BRawl Open Challenge

Nightmare Inc (C) vs. The Outlaws vs. The Outsiders vs. The Rocket Ryders vs. The Wolves vs. Keith Stevenson and Joe Wyatt vs. Golden World.

Noah Copper (C) vs.

Asheel Din vs. Ashten Din vs. Matt Din Triple Threat Extreme Rules Elimination Match.

Donnie Danzig vs. Neo Raters(C) Hardcore TV Championship Re Match best of five series last match.

Justin Wyatt and Gwen's Wedding.

KJ Crash and Rojo Bat vs. Team Attitude (Ted Estes, Darrel, and Alexandra Raters) in a 2 vs. 3 handicap match.


	8. Bad News

**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm ending ZWL. There are sevrel Reasons, but mainly because I feel I played Favorites with my OC. But I am starting a new fic, Psycho Wrestling Entertainment. So, hopefully you'll forgive me and help me make that fic better.**


End file.
